


good luck avocado boy

by baecobz



Series: sleep lines [1]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Drunk Texting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Romance, Texting, group chats, its all seonho tho, lapslock, why do i always tag so much fsdjkl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: two things about guanlin are painfully obvious throughout his freshman year of college: 1) he uses the same password for everything, and 2) he still hasn't texted that cute ta from his first semester psychology course.(ft an overwhelming amount of winky faces and screenshots)





	good luck avocado boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leekuanlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leekuanlin/gifts).



> i lov hui so much n theyve been writing the literal ? cutest fic series ive ever read fu k anyways this is a tiny token of my appreciation for them while i make slow (but!!!! steady) progress on all the fics tht im always sayin tht im working on lmao  
> i rlly hope u all enjoy this !!! esp u hui i love u !!!!!

_[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[4.20 AM]_

HELLO HEJLOL

 

 **guacamole** _[4.20 AM]_

it’s weeD tim e but hons lty i think its jsut time for us to hang out

 

 **guacamole** _[4.21 AM]_

hang out as in da te

 

 **guacamole** _[4.21 AM]_

;)))

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE TA from psych (dongho)** _[4.37 AM]_

uh

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE TA from psych (dongho)** _[4.37 AM]_

this.. is guanlin, right?

 

 **guacamole** _[4.40 AM]_

im whoever u want me 2 be ;))

 

 **guacamole** _[4.41 AM]_

also no im his friend but im textin u on his behalf bc im a

 

 **guacamole** _[4.41 AM]_

Really Good Friend

 

 **guacamole** _[4.41 AM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.42 AM]_

did u just send me a dog meme

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.42 AM]_

one that literally has nothing to do with our conversation?

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.43 AM]_

also please give guanlin his phone

 

 **guacamole** _[4.43 AM]_

wait do u not like dogs ?????

 

 **guacamole** _[4.43 AM]_

bc if u dont im instantly revokin ur rights 2 guanlins ass

 

 **guacamole** _[4.43 AM]_

idc how much he likes u if u dont like dogs ure as good as dead

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.44 AM]_

i

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.45 AM]_

i like dogs?

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.45 AM]_

but you should really give guanlin his phone back

 

 **guacamole** _[4.46 AM]_

he’s sleepin rn but ill make sure he has it when he wakes up

 

 **guacamole** _[4.46 AM]_

feel free 2 leave him some flirty good morning messages ;)))

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.47 AM]_

um

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[5.29 AM]_

  1. hey, for when u see this



 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[5.29 AM]_

morning? hope u slept well and ur friends haven’t been bothering u much

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[5.29 AM]_

:’)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[7.15 AM]_

WHO TOOK MY PHONE LAST NIGHT

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.15 AM]_

???

 

 **guacamole** _[7.15 AM]_

SOMEONE TOOK MY PHONE LAST NIGHT AND TEXTED DONGHO HYUNG

 

 **guacamole** _[7.15 AM]_

like??? a LOT

 

 **ONG ;)** _[7.16 AM]_

awww are u upset bc someone else flirted w him first ;))))

 

 **ONG ;)** _[7.16 AM]_

lmao but what did they say

 

 **guacamole** _[7.17 AM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[7.18 AM]_

i have psych tomorrow how am i supposed to look him in the eye

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.18 AM]_

shouldnt u reply 2 his msg first ;)))))

 

 **ONG ;)** _[7.18 AM]_

damn son

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.18 AM]_

rest in fukin pieces guanlin

 

 **wink meme** _[7.18 AM]_

^

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.19 AM]_

tbh if i were u id just pretend everything was Completely Normal and move on

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.19]_

dont listen to daniel hyung

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.19 AM]_

if it were left up 2 him then he and seongwoo hyung never wouldve started dating in th first place

 

 **ONG ;)** _[7.20 AM]_

#facts

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.20 AM]_

hey :((((

 

 **ONG ;)** _[7.20 AM]_

u kno i lov u <333

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.20 AM]_

GET A ROOM

 

 **guacamole** _[7.20 AM]_

can we focus?????

 

 **guacamole** _[7.21 AM]_

nvm im just going to ignore his texts and pretend i never saw them

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.21 AM]_

BOY DONT U dAR E

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.21 AM]_

Just reply casually or awkwardly tbh

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.22 AM]_

Above all else be urself and reply comfortably!!! This is your chance!!!!!!!!!

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.22 AM]_

that was… oddly helpful, coming from you

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.22 AM]_

LOL this is actually Jisung rn since I can’t find my phone sorryyyy

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.22 AM]_

But good luck Guanlin!!!!! U got this <33

 

 **guacamole** _[7.23 AM]_

thank u :’)

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.23 AM]_

I CAN GIVE HELPFUL ADVICE SOMETIMES TOO U KNO!!!!!!!

 

 **ONG ;)** _[7.23 AM]_

aaaaaand he’s back

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[7.30 AM]_

uh hi i just woke up sorry

 

 **guacamole** _[7.30 AM]_

but. good morning

 

 **guacamole** _[7.30 AM]_

i’m really sorry about my friend by the way !

 

 **guacamole** _[7.31 AM]_

shit you’re probably rlly busy rn

 

 **guacamole** _[7.32 AM]_

actually just!!! ignore me completely

 

 **guacamole** _[7.32 AM]_

sorry again about all of this

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[7.32 AM]_

daniel hyung

 

 **guacamole** _[7.32 AM]_

do u kno if jisung hyung has found his phone yet??

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.33 AM]_

uh idt so why?

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.33 AM]_

is smthn going on??? are u okay??????

 

 **guacamole** _[7.33 AM]_

yea i’m just a lil !!!!! rn

 

 **guacamole** _[7.33 AM]_

i think i just word-vomited all over dongho hyung thru my phone

 

 **guacamole** _[7.33 AM]_

im a mess

 

 **guacamole** _[7.34 AM]_

how do i delete the past hour from existence

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.34 AM]_

hey hang in there bud :(((

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.34 AM]_

is there anything i can do to help??

 

 **guacamole** _[7.35 AM]_

actually

 

 **guacamole** _[7.35 AM]_

do u have class soon

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.35 AM]_

nah my earliest class today is at 10 lol

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[7.36 AM]_

do u want me to stop by ur dorm w some comfort ice cream and help u take ur mind off stuff?

 

 **guacamole** _[7.36 AM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[7.36 AM]_

yes please

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[9.45 AM]_

my new favorite person is officially daniel hyung

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.46 AM]_

:’-OOO

 

 **guacamole** _[9.46 AM]_

oh gUESS WHO SUDDENLY FOUND THEIR PHONE

 

 **guacamole** _[9.46 AM]_

unbelievable

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.46 AM]_

damn ure unusually sassy today

 

 **guacamole** _[9.47 AM]_

dw bb it’s daniel

 

 **guacamole** _[9.47 AM]_

guanlins phone is ridiculously easy to get into lmao

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.47 AM]_

and here i was hoping guanlin had actually snapped rippp

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.47 AM]_

Uh

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.48 AM]_

How are so many ppl breaking into poor Guanlin’s phone all in one day??

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.48 AM]_

his password for everything is literally “password” i’m not surprised

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.48 AM]_

tbh im just surprised shit like this hasnt happened sooner

 

 **wink meme** _[9.48 AM]_

^

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.49 AM]_

guanlins phone password is liTERALLY just 0000

 

 **guacamole** _[9.49 AM]_

…….

 

 **guacamole** _[9.49 AM]_

so u must be the one who texted dongho hyung

 

 **guacamole** _[9.50 AM]_

wait til i fukin tell guanlin lmao

 

 **jisung!!!!** _[9.50 AM]_

Seonho u better run

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[10.01 AM]_

lol please don’t worry about it!

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[10.01 AM]_

i just got out of class tbh

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[10.01 AM]_

and it’s srsly not a big deal. i have my own share of crazy friends haha

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[10.01 AM]_

but feel free to msg me if u ever need anything :)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[10.14 AM]_

seonhos death can wait

 

 **guacamole** _[10.14 AM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[10.14 AM]_

wHAT DO I DO

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.15 AM]_

ask him out!!!!!!

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.15 AM]_

eat him out ;))

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.15 AM]_

or just. go out to eat w him idk

 

 **guacamole** _[10.15 AM]_

>:/

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.24 AM]_

SIDENOTE but also very important note!

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.24 AM]_

Another big frat party is coming up and I heard Mr. Sexy Bandit is head of planning

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.25 AM]_

mr sexy bandit???

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.25 AM]_

how come i dont have a cool name like tht :’((

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.25 AM]_

daniel gives u plenty of ugly names dont com pLAIN

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.25 AM]_

also jisung hyung why do u always use autocaps ew

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.25 AM]_

correct punctuation n grammar is a nO NO

 

 **guacamole** _[10.26 AM]_

do u think if i joined them rn theyd let me help w planning

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.26 AM]_

lol

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.26 AM]_

funny tht u wanna spend time w the guy u cant even text back

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.26 AM]_

True

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.26 AM]_

I want to support you but I’m not sure how much you can physically take

 

 **guacamole** _[10.27 AM]_

im screwed

 

 **guacamole** _[10.27 AM]_

im going to be the literal embodiment of “forever alone”

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.27 AM]_

shut up u had a bf in elementary school

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.27 AM]_

??????

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.27 AM]_

are we rlly not going to question how seonho knew tht

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.27 AM]_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **guacamole** _[10.28 AM]_

we “dated” for like a week iT DOESNT COUNT

 

 **guacamole** _[10.28 AM]_

anyways ??? how do i even reply to him

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.28 AM]_

be yourself! he’ll adore u

 

 **wink meme** _[10.28 AM]_

^

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.28 AM]_

oR just conveniently mention the party and ask if hes going to be there

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.28 AM]_

and if he says yes (which he will) u can make an excuse 2 see him there ;)))))

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.28 AM]_

!!!!

 

 **guacamole** _[10.28 AM]_

i…… will try my best

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[10.30 AM]_

thanks for being so cool abt this whole mess sorry again

 

 **guacamole** _[10.30 AM]_

my friends have been extra dumb w all these parties coming up

 

 **guacamole** _[10.30 AM]_

esp the one at omega phi i think

 

 **guacamole** _[10.30 AM]_

will u be there?

 

 **guacamole** _[10.42 AM]_

shit i didnt mean that in a creepy way

 

 **guacamole** _[10.42 AM]_

actually u dont have to tell me if u dont want to

 

 **guacamole** _[10.42 AM]_

sorry

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _, and_ **_dadhwi_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[10.45 AM]_

hey i shared my slides w everyone

 

 **guacamole** _[10.45 AM]_

lmk if i need to add or change anything before we submit the final project

 

 **baejin** _[10.48 AM]_

just skimmed it and it looks solid!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.49 AM]_

speaking of solid

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.49 AM]_

dongho hyung’s abs

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.49 AM]_

;)))

 

 **guacamole** _[10.49 AM]_

???

 

 **baejin** _[10.49 AM]_

what happened to the NO GOSSIP rule

 

 **baejin** _[10.49 AM]_

but also ;))))))))

 

 **guacamole** _[10.49 AM]_

??????????

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.50 AM]_

a little birdie told me uve been chattin him up ;))

 

 **guacamole** _[10.50 AM]_

?????????????????????????

 

 **baejin** _[10.50 AM]_

u and dongho hyung hav been flirting riiiiight ?? ;)))))

 

 **guacamole** _[10.50 AM]_

whats up w all the winky faces??

 

 **guacamole** _[10.50 AM]_

also no??????????

 

 **baejin** _[10.50 AM]_

dude u can tell us abt this stuff

 

 **baejin** _[10.51 AM]_

we wont bother u abt it if u dont want us to tho

 

 **guacamole** _[10.51 AM]_

no its okay

 

 **guacamole** _[10.51 AM]_

thanks

 

 **guacamole** _[10.53 AM]_

we’re just,,, texting a lil but its rlly awkward idk

 

 **guacamole** _[10.53 AM]_

definitely not flirting :/

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.54 AM]_

wait how do u even have his number

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.54 AM]_

i spent an entire yr suckin up to minki and guilt tripping jonghyun before i even got his ig username

 

 **guacamole** _[10.55 AM]_

wait what

 

 **guacamole** _[10.55 AM]_

he just gave it to me awhile ago bc i was having trouble w one of the psych units

 

 **guacamole** _[10.55 AM]_

just? in case i needed help studying or anything

 

 **baejin** _[10.55 AM]_

anything huh?? ;))

 

 **baejin** _[10.55 AM]_

lol jk but also havent u heard how hes super private abt that stuff?

 

 **guacamole** _[10.55 AM]_

…

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.56 AM]_

my boy’s abt to get some and he doesnt even know it

 

 **baejin** _[10.56 AM]_

please dont corrupt the poor child

 

 **guacamole** _[10.56 AM]_

…….

 

 **guacamole** _[10.56 AM]_

ANYWAYS what

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.56 AM]_

rumor has it dongho hyung has a 10 person limit

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.57 AM]_

in his phone contacts, he only has 10 ppls numbers saved

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.57 AM]_

idk if he still does but he used to block anyone he didnt have saved

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.57 AM]_

hes Super mysterious and hard 2 contact bc no one knows his info

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.57 AM]_

how did u make it into his 10 person limit????

 

 **guacamole** _[10.57 AM]_

i didnt even know he had one???????

 

 **baejin** _[10.58 AM]_

okay but he doesnt even let his friends follow him on ig in case someone goes thru their following list and finds him

 

 **baejin** _[10.58 AM]_

THATS how private he is

 

 **guacamole** _[10.58 AM]_

…… wow

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.59 AM]_

sO if u dont mind,,,,

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.59 AM]_

screenshots please?? i heard uve been unnecessarily freaking out over texting him

 

 **guacamole** _[11.00 AM]_

...

 

 **guacamole** _[11.05 AM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **baejin** _[11.08 AM]_

whoa

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.13 AM]_

hold up

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.13 AM]_

son why do u keep apologizin 2 that man?????

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.13 AM]_

the only thing u should be saying is ure welcome bc ure blessin him w ur conversation!!

 

 **baejin** _[11.14 AM]_

tru

 

 **guacamole** _[11.14 AM]_

listen im just really awkward okay??

 

 **guacamole** _[11.14 AM]_

i feel like im just annoying him

 

 **guacamole** _[11.14 AM]_

:(

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.15 AM]_

honey i dont think u could ever be described as annoying

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.15 AM]_

ure literally a ray of sunshine <333333

 

 **baejin** _[11.15 AM]_

i want to be jealous but tbh daehwis right

 

 **baejin** _[11.15 AM]_

guanlin u need to give urself more credit

 

 **baejin** _[11.15 AM]_

ure fukin adorable and smart and funny and talented and overall super lovable

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.16 AM]_

okay now im jealous ://// u never talk abt me like tht

 

 **baejin** _[11.16 AM]_

thats bc u suck <3

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.16 AM]_

:’(

 

 **baejin** _[11.16 AM]_

dw ily

 

 **baejin** _[11.16 AM]_

but aaaaanyways

 

 **baejin** _[11.16 AM]_

guanlin one day ure going to realize how awesome u are and i hope it comes soon

 

 **guanlin** _[11.17 AM]_

that was. rlly nice

 

 **guanlin** _[11.17 AM]_

thank you

 

 **guanlin** _[11.17 AM]_

both of you

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.17 AM]_

of course!!!!!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.17 AM]_

if u ever want to talk more abt it we’re always here :))

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.34 AM]_

uh

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.34 AM]_

gl guanlin?

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[12.01 PM]_

don’t worry about it! you’re fine lol

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[12.02 PM]_

sorry i take forever to reply ;n;

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[12.02 PM]_

i’ve actually been planning a lot of stuff for the omega phi party so i’ve been extra busy

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[12.03 PM]_

i usually only plan them, but if ure going i might stay after setting up

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[12.03 PM]_

:’)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[1.23 PM]_

help

 

 **guacamole** _[1.23 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[1.24 PM]_

how do i reply????????????

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.25 PM]_

oh shit theres a lot of ppl here

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.25 PM]_

hi everyone im daehwi guanlins #1 fan

 

 **baejin** _[1.25 PM]_

babe introductions later help now

 

 **baejin** _[1.25 PM]_

guanlin !!! just tell him ure going to be there and that u guys should hang out

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[1.25 PM]_

tell him u want to go but u cant get there and ask if he can give u a ride

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[1.26 PM]_

/cough/ ride him

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.26 PM]_

NO

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.26 PM]_

Do what Baejin said!

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.26 PM]_

make sure to use lots of emoticons bc he uses them n he’ll think tht u guys match well ;)

 

 **guacamole** _[1.27 PM]_

uh

 

 **guacamole** _[1.27 PM]_

ill try

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[1.31 PM]_

oh uh

 

 **guacamole** _[1.31 PM]_

i normally dont go to parties but i think im going to this one! u v u

 

 **guacamole** _[1.32 PM]_

we should

 

 **guacamole** _[1.32 PM]_

talk or smthn. hang out

 

 **guacamole** _[1.32 PM]_

idk we dont have to if you dont want to :’/

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[1.34 PM]_

hey i’m actually replying pretty quickly now! haha

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[1.35 PM]_

and yeah, definitely, i’d love to

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[1.35 PM]_

:)

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[1.36 PM]_

i have to go now but i’ll see you in class tomorrow!

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[1.38 PM]_

okay everyone do quick introductions and then i have an update w The Dongho Situation

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[1.38 PM]_

hey im kang daniel, ur resident bboy king

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.38 PM]_

and im his bf seongwoo aka the cutest guy on campus ;)

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.39 PM]_

I’m Jisung, the only person who uses proper capitalization!!!

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[1.39 PM]_

im seonho n im the reason guanlin started talkin to dongho in the first place

 

 **wink meme** _[1.40 PM]_

jihoon

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.41 PM]_

wait jihoon dont u sit behind me and jinyoung in theo??

 

 **wink meme** _[1.40 PM]_

i might idk

 

 **guacamole** _[1.42 PM]_

oKAY moving on

 

 **guacamole** _[1.42 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[1.43 PM]_

dude fholy sh

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.43 PM]_

okay hes dEFINITELY flirting

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.44 PM]_

FLIRT BACK

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[1.44 PM]_

make sure u wear smthn extra cute to class tmrw

 

 **wink meme** _[1.44 PM]_

^

 

 **baejin** _[1.44 PM]_

wear that one sweater thts super cute

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.45 PM]_

oR wear ur striped button up shirt bc it makes u look hot

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.45 PM]_

depends on what look ure going for

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.45 PM]_

<3

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.46 PM]_

You look nice in chokers and with your hair styled!

 

 **guacamole** _[1.46 PM]_

thanks everyone :’)

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_dadhwi_ ** _]_

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.49 PM]_

uM HOLD UP how come u didnt tell me tht ure friends w jihoon??

 

 **guacamole** _[1.51 PM]_

uh

 

 **guacamole** _[1.51 PM]_

was i supposed to?

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.52 PM]_

he’s cUTE AS SHIT of course u were supposed to

 

 **guacamole** _[1.52 PM]_

but you have a boyfriend

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.52 PM]_

okay but?? jinyoung thinks hes cute too

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.52 PM]_

if we werent dating u bet we’d be fighting over him

 

 **guacamole** _[1.52 PM]_

...

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.53 PM]_

…

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.53 PM]_

hey do u know if jihoons seeing annyone

 

 **guacamole** _[1.53 PM]_

hes.. not

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.53 PM]_

oh shit really

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.53 PM]_

thank u

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[1.58 PM]_

oh hey i forgot to mention but

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[1.58 PM]_

i’m going to be setting up for awhile before the actual party so if u want u can come by earlier just to hang out?

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[1.59 PM]_

just bc it might get hectic once ppl start arriving and it’d be nice to see you outside of class

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[3.47 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[3.47 PM]_

guys holy shit how do i reply?? im so

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[3.48 PM]_

wow

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[3.48 PM]_

tell him u want to see him too or smthn idk

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[3.49 PM]_

wait who’s tht ^

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[3.49 PM]_

park woojin

 

 **ONG ;)** _[3.49 PM]_

when u go over u should bring food or a gift or smthn

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[3.49 PM]_

aLSO wear a tank top and ask to borrow a jacket from him so hes forced to see u in his clothes all night long

 

 **ONG ;)** _[3.50 PM]_

thats just cruel :/

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[3.50 PM]_

hey it worked on u <333

 

 **guacamole** _[3.50 PM]_

FOCUS

 

 **guacamole** _[3.50 PM]_

should i just act normally when i see him tmrw tho?

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[3.50 PM]_

make an extra effort to talk 2 him !!!!!

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[3.51 PM]_

rlly obviously smile at him a lot

 

 **ONG ;)** _[3.51 PM]_

i hear he can be super touchy so if u can be v physically affectionate

 

 **ONG ;)** _[3.51 PM]_

make excuses to tap his shoulder or brush past him or high five him or smthn

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[3.52 PM]_

now THAT is cruel

 

 **ONG ;)** _[3.52 PM]_

;)

 

 **guacamole** _[3.52 PM]_

okay

 

 **guacamole** _[3.52 PM]_

thank u @ everyone

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[3.57 PM]_

thts cool w me!

 

 **guacamole** _[3.57 PM]_

the party is this weekend, right?

 

 **guacamole** _[3.57 PM]_

when would be a good time for me to stop by

 

 **guacamole** _[3.57 PM]_

i dont want to annoy u when ure setting up

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **wink meme** _[4.28 PM]_

arent jinyoung and daehwi dating

 

 **guacamole** _[4.29 PM]_

yeah?

 

 **guacamole** _[4.33 PM]_

whyre u asking

 

 **wink meme** _[4.34 PM]_

…

 

 **wink meme** _[4.34 PM]_

promise this stays between us

 

 **guacamole** _[4.35 PM]_

of course

 

 **wink meme** _[4.35 PM]_

i cant tell if theyre flirting w me or not

 

 **guacamole** _[4.35 PM]_

details??

 

 **wink meme** _[4.36 PM]_

idk i cant tell if im reading into it but

 

 **wink meme** _[4.36 PM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[4.36 PM]_

oh m yg o d

 

 **guacamole** _[4.36 PM]_

okay uh i talked to daehwi earlier and

 

 **guacamole** _[4.37 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **wink meme** _[4.38 PM]_

...

 

 **wink meme** _[4.38 PM]_

what the hell

 

 **wink meme** _[4.38 PM]_

holy shit

 

 **guacamole** _[4.39 PM]_

yeah

 

 **wink meme** _[4.50 PM]_

should i flirt back

 

 **guacamole** _[4.51 PM]_

if u like them then yeah????

 

 **wink meme** _[4.51 PM]_

but theyre already dating each other

 

 **wink meme** _[4.51 PM]_

i have enough trouble dating one person ?? two is crazy

 

 **wink meme** _[4.52 PM]_

they prob only like me bc they think i look vaguely decent

 

 **guacamole** _[4.52 PM]_

no :(((((

 

 **guacamole** _[4.52 PM]_

just give it a shot okay

 

 **guacamole** _[4.52 PM]_

give urself a shot

 

 **wink meme** _[4.57 PM]_

thanks guanlin

 

 **wink meme** _[4.58 PM]_

i hope everything goes well w you and dongho

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.24 PM]_

quick random question but

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.24 PM]_

how does everyone even kno guanlin

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.24 PM]_

my son usually keeps 2 himself??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.25 PM]_

ur,,, son

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.25 PM]_

lmao but guanlin and i r best friends 4 lyfe

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.25 PM]_

:)

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.28 PM]_

he spilled milk on daniel once n started crying

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.29 PM]_

we’ve been planning on adopting him since then

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.32 PM]_

Don’t cry over spilt milk lol

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.32 PM]_

Also I was his tour guide when he visited campus a few years ago!

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.47 PM]_

lmao at the variety of answers

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.48 PM]_

also @ jihoon ;) hbu

 

 **wink meme** _[9.53 PM]_

…

 

 **wink meme** _[9.53 PM]_

blind date gone wrong

 

 **baejin** _[9.53 PM]_

???????

 

 **wink meme** _[9.53 PM]_

its a long story

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.53 PM]_

we have time ;)))

 

 **wink meme** _[9.54 PM]_

no

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.54 PM]_

LMAO

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.55 PM]_

also strangers how do u kno bb guanlin

 

 **baejin** _[9.58 PM]_

we shared a bunch of classes and kept getting lost

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.59 PM]_

mutual friend (baejin <3)

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.59 PM]_

thts so pure

 

 **guacamole** _[11.34 PM]_

oh myg o d reading thru everyones texts is so embarrassing

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[4.17 AM]_

why am i always so late

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[4.17 AM]_

also he broke my nose n then we got paired up in class

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[4.23 AM]_

lollllll

 

**\--**

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_baejin_ ** _]_

 

 **baejin** _[8.28 AM]_

uh hey

 

 **baejin** _[8.28 AM]_

do u kno if

 

 **baejin** _[8.28 AM]_

shit this is so embarrassing

 

 **baejin** _[8.28 AM]_

do u kno what jihoon thinks abt me

 

 **baejin** _[8.28 AM]_

like does he think im annoying? cool? idk

 

 **baejin** _[8.29 AM]_

this prob sounds rlly weird sorry

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[8.29 AM]_

quick

 

 **guacamole** _[8.29 AM]_

do u like jinyoung

 

 **wink meme** _[8.32 AM]_

???

 

 **wink meme** _[8.32 AM]_

what do you mean

 

 **guacamole** _[8.32 AM]_

DO YOU LIKE HIM

 

 **wink meme** _[8.35 AM]_

i think so

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_baejin_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[8.35 AM]_

he likes u

 

 **baejin** _[8.35 AM]_

oh my god serious ly

 

 **baejin** _[8.36 AM]_

holy shi t thank u

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.24 AM]_

u prob shouldn’t come too early bc you might get bored of me lol

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.24 AM]_

feel free to come whenever you want though!

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.25 AM]_

i promise you won’t annoy me :)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[9.48 AM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[9.49 AM]_

how am i supposed to look him in the eye during class

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.49 AM]_

dONT u can play it off as flirty ;))

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.50 AM]_

Just be yourself and he should love it!!!! (and u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

 

 **wink meme** _[9.50 AM]_

^

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.04 AM]_

btw guanlin did u decide what ure wearing

 

 **guacamole** _[10.09 AM]_

uh

 

 **guacamole** _[10.10 AM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[10.10 AM]_

which one is better

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.11 AM]_

hOLY SHIT

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.11 AM]_

u look so good in both damn son

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.11 AM]_

the pants in the first one are NICE

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.11 AM]_

they make ur legs look fine as hell

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.12 AM]_

Mb the second outfit though bc it makes u look soft??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.12 AM]_

bith go w the first

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.12 AM]_

i think both r equally solid? ure goin 2 woo him either way

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.12 AM]_

esp considerin how u usually just wear some ugly sweatsuit groufit lmao

 

 **guacamole** _[10.12 AM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[10.13 AM]_

  1. just going to go with the second one



 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.13 AM]_

hav fun w his heart eyes ;))

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.13 AM]_

GL Guanlin!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**\--**

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _]_

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.42 AM]_

BTW I know ure in class rn BUT

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.42 AM]_

A friend of a friend of a friend of a friend says that Dongho thinks you’re pretty cute

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.42 AM]_

<3

 

 **guacamole** _[11.47 AM]_

oh my go d

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[11.49 AM]_

he told me i looked nice??

 

 **guacamole** _[11.49 AM]_

n said i should wear this shirt more often

 

 **guacamole** _[11.50 AM]_

im never changing

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[11.51 AM]_

holy shit

 

 **baejin** _[11.51 AM]_

nice!!!!!

 

 **baejin** _[11.51 AM]_

but also please change clothes so he can see how nice u look in other stuff

 

 **wink meme** _[11.51 AM]_

^

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[11.52 AM]_

And did you guys get a chance to talk more??

 

 **guacamole** _[11.53 AM]_

only a little

 

 **guacamole** _[11.53 AM]_

but everytime he smiles my heart stops? oh myg od

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[11.53 AM]_

holy shit dude ure so gay

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[11.53 AM]_

tru

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[11.53 AM]_

The purest couple :’)

 

 **dadhwi** _[12.04 PM]_

late 2 the party but congrats to my son for slayin the game ;))

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_dadhwi_ ** _]_

 

 **dadhwi** _[12.04 PM]_

hey btw i wanted to check with u

 

 **dadhwi** _[12.04 PM]_

is it okay if i give minki hyung ur number

 

 **guacamole** _[12.08 PM]_

uh sure

 

 **guacamole** _[12.08 PM]_

why does he want my number though

 

 **dadhwi** _[12.08 PM]_

idk he didnt say much

 

 **dadhwi** _[12.08 PM]_

but he did say tht dongho didnt want to give it 2 him ;))

 

 **guacamole** _[12.08 PM]_

fdsjklsdl

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_poker face_ ** _]_

 

 **poker face** _[1.43 PM]_

hello hello!!!! choi minki here :))

 

 **poker face** _[1.43 PM]_

this is guanlin, right??

 

 **guacamole** _[1.45 PM]_

yes that’s me

 

 **guacamole** _[1.45 PM]_

hello

 

 **guacamole** _[1.58 PM]_

did you want to talk to me about something?

 

 **poker face** _[2.03 PM]_

lol yeah

 

 **poker face** _[2.03 PM]_

so i know u and dongho hav been talking lately

 

 **poker face** _[2.03 PM]_

and bc my friends are wimps

 

 **poker face** _[2.03 PM]_

i was hoping ud tell me what ur intentions are

 

 **poker face** _[2.03 PM]_

:)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[2.06 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[2.06 PM]_

what am i supposed to say???

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.06 PM]_

wait arent he and dongho rlly close friends tho

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[2.06 PM]_

p sure yea

 

 **guacamole** _[2.07 PM]_

ohm gy d i need to get his approval

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.07 PM]_

i think at this point u just hav 2 b honest

 

 **wink meme** _[2.07 PM]_

^

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_poker face_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[2.14 PM]_

um i dont think theyre bad but

 

 **guacamole** _[2.14 PM]_

i just

 

 **guacamole** _[2.17 PM]_

ive had a crush on him since the first day of school and hes just super nice and amazing and i really like talking to him and this is rlly embarrassing but i jsut like him a lot and i can stop talking to him if u think i should i just rlly like him and i like spendin gtime wih him even in small dumb ways like texting him between classes and idk i like him a lot but if i need to back off i swear ill never talk to him again

 

 **poker face** _[2.21 PM]_

oh my god dude

 

 **poker face** _[2.21 PM]_

i wasnt expecting some full on confession thing lol

 

 **poker face** _[2.21 PM]_

also chill dongho thinks ure cute so u get my approval ;)

 

 **poker face** _[2.21 PM]_

i just wanted to see what ud say whoops now i feel kind of bad

 

 **poker face** _[2.22 PM]_

ANYWAYS

 

 **poker face** _[2.22 PM]_

i heard ure stopping by the frat party this weekend ;))

 

 **guacamole** _[2.24 PM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[2.24 PM]_

yeah?

 

 **poker face** _[2.25 PM]_

in tht case dongho has a weird thing for u in glasses

 

 **poker face** _[2.25 PM]_

;))))))

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[2.25 PM]_

apparently dongho hyung has a thing for me in glasses?????????

 

 **guacamole** _[2.25 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **ONG ;)** _[2.26 PM]_

thats the best reaction meme ive ever seen lmao

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.26 PM]_

thats my sON

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.26 PM]_

dadhwi livin up 2 his name

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.26 PM]_

also hot dam son niiiice

 

 **baejin** _[2.26 PM]_

wait how did u even find this wonderful info out

 

 **wink meme** _[2.26 PM]_

^

 

 **guacamole** _[2.27 PM]_

minki hyung said so

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.27 PM]_

!!!!!!!!!

 

 **ONG ;)** _[2.27 PM]_

wait is he on ur side

 

 **guacamole** _[2.28 PM]_

i think so?

 

 **guacamole** _[2.28 PM]_

im not super sure

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.29 PM]_

imma check rn

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.41 PM]_

he is ;))))

 

 **ONG ;)** _[2.43 PM]_

someone add him to this gc!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.43 PM]_

guanlin if its cool w u then u do the honors

 

 _[_ **_guacamole_ ** _added_ **_poker face_ ** _to the group chat]_

 

 **poker face** _[2.44 PM]_

:O

 

 **poker face** _[2.44 PM]_

whats this??

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.45 PM]_

the guanlin support gc

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.46 PM]_

current issue: wooing dongho

 

 **poker face** _[2.46 PM]_

aaaaah

 

 **poker face** _[2.46 PM]_

so this is where u plan how to seduce him

 

 **poker face** _[2.46 PM]_

:)

 

 **ONG ;)** _[2.46 PM]_

fdjslkfjdskl

 

 **baejin** _[2.47 PM]_

accurate

 

 **baejin** _[2.47 PM]_

and speaking of seducing him

 

 **baejin** _[2.47 PM]_

whatre u going to wear to the party

 

 **wink meme** _[2.47 PM]_

^

 

 **guacamole** _[2.48 PM]_

uh

 

 **guacamole** _[2.48 PM]_

idk yet

 

 **guacamole** _[2.48 PM]_

mb one of these?

 

 **guacamole** _[2.49 PM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **poker face** _[2.50 PM]_

boi tf

 

 **poker face** _[2.50 PM]_

first of all go big or go home

 

 **poker face** _[2.50 PM]_

SECOND OF ALL

 

 **poker face** _[2.50 PM]_

dont give me lame pics of flat ass clothes on a bed

 

 **poker face** _[2.50 PM]_

if im gonna judge im gonna judge RIGHT

 

 **poker face** _[2.51 PM]_

put those damn clothes on and lov urself and /then/ send pics

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.51 PM]_

lmaooo mood

 

 **guacamole** _[2.57 PM]_

i

 

 **guacamole** _[2.58 PM]_

i feel really awkward taking pictures of myself

 

 **guacamole** _[2.58 PM]_

hsfdkj

 

 **ONG ;)** _[2.58 PM]_

rip in fuking pieces u can do it tho

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.58 PM]_

son u just gotta look in the dam mirror n snap a billion pics before u lose confidence

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.58 PM]_

u gotta be ur own hypeman bc none of us are there w u rn

 

 **guacamole** _[2.58 PM]_

  1. trying



 

 **guacamole** _[3.24 PM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **poker face** _[3.25 PM]_

THATS HOW WE FUCKING DO IT

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[3.25 PM]_

why did it take u 30 min to take 3 pics lol

 

 **guacamole** _[3.25 PM]_

>:/

 

 **poker face** _[3.25 PM]_

my vote is on the first or third ;))

 

 **poker face** _[3.25 PM]_

dongho is going to lose his shit when he sees those glasses on u

 

 **poker face** _[3.25 PM]_

DAMN SON

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[3.25 PM]_

tbh im for 2 or 3

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[3.26 PM]_

dang guanlin

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[3.26 PM]_

im w seonho tho

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[3.28 PM]_

i like the first one!

 

 **baejin** _[3.31 PM]_

they all look nice as heck

 

 **guacamole** _[3.54 PM]_

:’)

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_poker face_ ** _]_

 

 **poker face** _[5.28 PM]_

hey btw

 

 **poker face** _[5.28 PM]_

would u mind if i added more ppl to that gc

 

 **poker face** _[5.28 PM]_

theyre friends of mine/dongho :’)

 

 **poker face** _[5.28 PM]_

its totally cool if u dont want to tho lmao

 

 **guacamole** _[5.31 PM]_

uh thats okay w me? would i at least be able to know their names before u add them tho

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_kwak quack_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _]_

 

 **poker face** _[5.32 PM]_

eVERYone

 

 **poker face** _[5.32 PM]_

meet guanlin ;))

 

 **poker face** _[5.32 PM]_

introduce urselves before ure let into his Secret Flirty gc ;)))))

 

 **wartortle** _[5.33 PM]_

minki please.

 

 **wartortle** _[5.33 PM]_

i’m jonghyun! it’s nice to (sort of) meet you.

 

 **guacamole** _[5.34 PM]_

oh my god THE jonghyun??

 

 **guacamole** _[5.34 PM]_

i mean

 

 **guacamole** _[5.34 PM]_

its nice to me e t you too

 

 **guacamole** _[5.34 PM]_

sorry ure just like. a legend wow

 

 **wartortle** _[5.35 PM]_

oh i really don’t think so but thank you haha!

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.37 PM]_

hello guanlin!!!! im minhyun

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.37 PM]_

ure friends w seonho right?

 

 **guacamole** _[5.37 PM]_

hello!

 

 **guacamole** _[5.37 PM]_

and yeah

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.42 PM]_

also minki whyd u even add aaron u know he lost his phone weeks ago

 

 **poker face** _[5.43 PM]_

i dont want him to be left out >:((

 

 **poker face** _[5.44 PM]_

anyways!!!

 

 **poker face** _[5.44 PM]_

guanlin do they get ur stamp of approval

 

 **guacamole** _[5.44 PM]_

yeah sure of course

 

 **guacamole** _[5.44 PM]_

ill add them to the gc just give me a sec :’))

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[5.44 PM]_

hey do u know someone named minhyun??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.44 PM]_

super cute older guy, part of every other club on campus, drop dead gorgeous?

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.44 PM]_

heck yeah i know him

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.44 PM]_

hes the one tht treats me 2 lunch every other week

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.44 PM]_

;)))

 

 **guacamole** _[5.45 PM]_

oh my god what

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.45 PM]_

dw i know he has a bf

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.45 PM]_

its the same bf walks me to class sometimes and helps carry my stuff

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.45 PM]_

;)))))))))))))))))))

 

 **guacamole** _[5.45 PM]_

how do u have everyone wrapped around ur finger

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.45 PM]_

;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

**\--**

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 _[_ **_guacamole_ ** _added_ **_wartortle_ ** _and_ **_optimus prime_ ** _to the group chat]_

 

 **guacamole** _[5.46 PM]_

added jonghyun hyung +  minhyun hyung!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[5.46 PM]_

hellooooooo

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.46 PM]_

HI HI HI

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.46 PM]_

<33

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.46 PM]_

hi seonho :) + hi stranger

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.46 PM]_

<333333

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[5.47 PM]_

hey u 2

 

 **wartortle** _[5.47 PM]_

hi daniel! hi seonho! hi daehwi! and hi everyone else!

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.47 PM]_

<33333333333333333

 

 **wartortle** _[5.47 PM]_

anyways, guanlin! i heard you’re coming by the house before the party?

 

 **guacamole** _[5.47 PM]_

yeah that’s the plan :’)

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.48 PM]_

in thaT CASE i caught dongho looking @ this choker in the mall the other day and i think itd look good on u ;)

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.48 PM]_

(link attachment)

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[5.48 PM]_

oh hell yeah

 

 **dadhwi** _[5.49 PM]_

guanlin ure gonna rock his fukin world

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.28 PM]_

hey there!

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.28 PM]_

by any chance have u talked to minki lately?

 

 **guacamole** _[7.33 PM]_

yeah i have

 

 **guacamole** _[7.33 PM]_

is that okay? is something wrong?

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.34 PM]_

everythings fine dw!!

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.34 PM]_

he and minhyun have just been saying a lot of stuff lately and it’s hard to tell when they’re joking

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.34 PM]_

its nothing to worry abt tho

 

 **guacamole** _[7.35 PM]_

are you sure?

 

 **guacamole** _[7.35 PM]_

was

 

 **guacamole** _[7.35 PM]_

was there smthn specific that they said

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.37 PM]_

nah dont worry abt it

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.37 PM]_

im sure theyre just messing with me

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.38 PM]_

:’)

 

 **guacamole** _[7.38 PM]_

okay if you say so

 

 **guacamole** _[7.38 PM]_

let me know if theres anything i can do

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[8.01 PM]_

hey hyung

 

 **guacamole** _[8.01 PM]_

do you mind if i ask how you and daniel hyung got together

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.23 PM]_

lmao not the texts i was expecting from u but

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.23 PM]_

sure dude can i know why tho

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.23 PM]_

uve never really been interested in our relationship before

 

 **guacamole** _[8.26 PM]_

ive just been thinking abt a lot of stuff and idk

 

 **guacamole** _[8.26 PM]_

u guys have always had a really strong relationship ever since i met u both

 

 **guacamole** _[8.26 PM]_

just? how do you guys do it

 

 **guacamole** _[8.27 PM]_

most other people i know have enough trouble not killing each other after a few months? but you guys are still as close as before

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.28 PM]_

awww are u asking for the secrets to a happy relationship

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.28 PM]_

but lol uh

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.28 PM]_

we havent actually rlly talked abt much this w other ppl

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.28 PM]_

but u kno that whole mutual pining trope or w/e bs

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.28 PM]_

that was us

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.29 PM]_

except daniel was a tiny insecure kid who covered everything up so? we were just friends

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.29 PM]_

like normally hes super straightforward w his feelings but he was still Super Closeted back then

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.29 PM]_

and then some shit happened in both of our lives and we lost contact

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.30 PM]_

i got drunk and convinced him to meet up with me when i was sober and we tried to reconnect but we just had a falling out

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.30 PM]_

it was p messy

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.30 PM]_

we were both kinda fucked up after tht so we were major assholes 2 each other

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.30 PM]_

but! eventually we managed 2 talk everything out and for the most part everythin has been smooth sailing since then

 

 **guacamole** _[8.32 PM]_

whoa

 

 **guacamole** _[8.32 PM]_

i didnt realize there was so much drama involved

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.33 PM]_

lol yeah

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.33 PM]_

we joke tht the reason we get along well now is bc we did all our fighting before we got together lmao

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.33 PM]_

but i think most of it is just bc we fucked up rlly badly before and both try rlly hard not to get to that point again

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.33 PM]_

so we talk to each other abt everything and we’re still best friends

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.34 PM]_

thats how we fukin do it ;))

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.34 PM]_

does tht answer ur questions tho

 

 **guacamole** _[8.34 PM]_

i think so. thank u hyung

 

 **ONG ;)** _[8.34 PM]_

yea np !!!

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.15 AM]_

ey i know thi  s isr radn mmo ubt

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.15 AM]_

do you rejmeber the firs  tlime w e ment

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.15 AM]_

?????./d >??/

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.23 AM]_

s hit u reo proahkbjy aslepee sorr u

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.23 AM]_

h oenslty ism a lijlhttle d rnk rigt now bu t i wannted to kno

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_wartortle_ ** _]_

 

 **wartortle** _[3.44 AM]_

i promised dongho that i’d tell you so! just fyi he got unexpectedly drunk and thinks he may have done something regretful to you (he’s not exactly coherent right now so idk) but he wants you to know that you’re “really good” (don’t know what that means either).

 

 **wartorlte** _[3.44 AM]_

sorry abt this and i hope you slept well!

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[8.25 AM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[8.25 AM]_

???

 

 **wartortle** _[8.25 AM]_

ooooooooooh now everything makes sense.

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[8.29 AM]_

okay fiRST why are yall awake this early

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[8.29 AM]_

SECOND it took me 10 yrs to decipher the first text

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[8.29 AM]_

and third?? holy shit nice

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.30 AM]_

lollll get some guanlin

 

 **guacamole** _[8.30 AM]_

how am i supposed to reply??

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[8.30 AM]_

with honesty

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.30 AM]_

and nudes

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.30 AM]_

whoops i meant compliments haha autocorrect amirite

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.31 AM]_

;)))))))

 

 **wink meme** _[8.31 AM]_

ure like 12 shut ur nasty ass

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.32 AM]_

well dam

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[8.32 AM]_

jihoon im still not used to u actually participating in conversations

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[8.32 AM]_

esp w actual words instead of just “^”

 

 **guacamole** _[8.33 AM]_

mood

 

 **wink meme** _[8.33 AM]_

...

 

 **wink meme** _[8.33 AM]_

also dont bother trying to act cool or whatever when u text him back

 

 **wink meme** _[8.33 AM]_

dont be afraid to put urself out there

 

 **guacamole** _[8.37 AM]_

okay

 

 **guacamole** _[8.37 AM]_

thanks

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[8.40 AM]_

shit im really sorry about all of that

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[8.40 AM]_

i got a lil messed up last night but i shouldnt have bothered you

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[8.40 AM]_

you can just ignore all of those texts completely

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[8.40 AM]_

it wont happen again

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[8.40 AM]_

???

 

 **guacamole** _[8.40 AM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[8.40 AM]_

Oh yikes

 

 **wartortle** _[8.41 AM]_

i thought you were going to reply to him first?

 

 **guacamole** _[8.41 AM]_

that was the plan but he texted me again before i was ready

 

 **guacamole** _[8.41 AM]_

what do i do????

 

 **dadhwi** _[8.42 AM]_

STICK TO THE PLAN

 

 **dadhwi** _[8.42 AM]_

b honest n b urself n he’ll fuckin lov it

 

 **wink meme** _[8.42 AM]_

^

 

 **dadhwi** _[8.42 AM]_

thnks for the support jihoon <33

 

 **wink meme** _[8.42 AM]_

…

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[8.42 AM]_

Lol

 

 **wartortle** _[8.43 AM]_

text him back quickly before he tries to backtrack any further!

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[8.44 AM]_

no its okay i dont mind!!

 

 **guacamole** _[8.44 AM]_

but yes i definitely remember

 

 **guacamole** _[8.47 AM]_

do you?

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **baejin** _[9.02 AM]_

btw i dont mean to be rude but

 

 **baejin** _[9.02 AM]_

@ donghos friends

 

 **baejin** _[9.02 AM]_

whyre u here helpin guanlin instead of being on donghos side

 

 **poker face** _[9.05 AM]_

mr tough man has a tough heart and a tough mask

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[9.05 AM]_

am i the only one who has no idea what that means

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.06 AM]_

no im with u

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.07 AM]_

what minkis trying to say is tht dongho is always putting about a facade and is very private about his emotions, so it’s really difficult for him to open up abt stuff like this

 

 **baejin** _[9.07 AM]_

yikes

 

 **poker face** _[9.08 AM]_

bUT

 

 **poker face** _[9.08 AM]_

he seems 2 open up a lot to guanlin so? i think hes rlly tryin 2 be emotionally available n all tht

 

 **poker face** _[9.08 AM]_

:’))

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _, and_ **_dadhwi_ ** _]_

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.24 AM]_

hey guanlin

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.24 AM]]_

i hate 2 interrupt our usual seduce-dongho conversations but

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.25 AM]_

do you know if jihoon is like. okay w being in an open relationship

 

 **guacamole** _[10.38 AM]_

what do u mean ??

 

 **baejin** _[10.38 AM]_

like not necessarily strictly even ot3 ? just a poly rship

 

 **guacamole** _[10.39 AM]_

im still not completely sure what u mean but ill ask

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[10.40 AM]_

hey are u okay w being in an open relationship (not strictly even ot3, just poly rship)

 

 **wink meme** _[10.52 AM]_

yes but why

 

 **guacamole** _[10.54 AM]_

i probably shouldnt be telling you but

 

 **guacamole** _[10.54 AM]_

bc ure my friend

 

 **guacamole** _[10.54 AM]_

daehwi n baejin were asking

 

 **wink meme** _[10.54 AM]_

oh my god

 

 **guacamole** _[10.54 AM]_

can i tell them tht ure okay w it?

 

 **wink meme** _[10.54 AM]_

hell yeah

 

 **guacamole** _[10.54 AM]_

:’)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ ** _guacamole_** _,_ ** _baejin_** _,_ _and_ ** _dadhwi_** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[10.55 AM]_

hes definitely cool w it

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.55 AM]_

holy shit thank u

 

 **baejin** _[10.55 AM]_

we owe u big time

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[2.31 PM]_

btw who else is going to the frat thing

 

 **guacamole** _[2.31 PM]_

(in case i need someone to escape with)

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[2.32 PM]_

I might stop by, but I’ll definitely go if you need me there !!!!

 

 **wartortle** _[2.39 PM]_

i’ll prob be holed up on one of the couches :’))

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[2.39 PM]_

hell yeah seongwoo and i both have exams earlier tht day so we’re gonna celebrate

 

 **ONG ;)** _[2.39 PM]_

damn right we are

 

 **ONG** _[2.39 PM]_

;))))

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[2.39 PM]_

not in front of the children!!!!!!!

 

 **poker face** _[2.40 PM]_

isnt seonho worse tho

 

 **poker face** _[2.40 PM]_

also count me out i have other stuff i gotta do

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.41 PM]_

baejin n i might sneak in if jihoons going

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.41 PM]_

<3333

 

 **wink meme** _[2.41 PM]_

…

 

 **wink meme** _[2.41 PM]_

im going

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.41 PM]_

<3333333333333333

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.42 PM]_

keep it in ur pants jesus christ

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.42 PM]_

but dw im goin ;))

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.42 PM]_

minhyun said hed let me get smashed if im supervised

 

 **wartortle** _[2.42 PM]_

he actually said that?

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.42 PM]_

in nicer words but yes

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.42 PM]_

but dont stress i wont hog him all night

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.42 PM]_

;))

 

 **poker face** _[2.42 PM]_

this is why i said seonho was worse

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.42 PM]_

thanks boo

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.43 PM]_

ew????

 

 **wink meme** _[2.43 PM]_

^

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.43 PM]_

aw i knew i could count on u 2 back me up <33

 

 **poker face** _[2.43 PM]_

okay all this flirting is making me sick wtf

 

 **poker face** _[2.43 PM]_

is everyone here dating someone else in the gc???

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.44 PM]_

technically jihoons not but hopefully he will be soon

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.44 PM]_

<33

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[2.44 PM]_

Not lookin for a rship so Im okay as I am haha

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.44 PM]_

i cant b tied down so ;))

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.44 PM]_

single as a pringle

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.44 PM]_

bc each pringle is always w dozens of other pringles ;)))))

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.44 PM]_

ya nasty

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.45 PM]_

minki hyung im not

 

 **wink meme** _[2.45 PM]_

you have a bf tho

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.45 PM]_

yes and hes cute as hell but hes not in this gc

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.45 PM]_

(thank god)

 

 **poker face** _[2.45 PM]_

quick someone add him >:)

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.45 PM]_

he doesnt rlly know anyone here

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.45 PM]_

i think he met guanlin and jisung once but thats it

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.46 PM]_

wait whats he look like??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.46 PM]_

mb someones seen him around campus

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.46 PM]_

lol idt so he doesnt go here

 

 **poker face** _[2.46 PM]_

ur bf goes to another school????

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.46 PM]_

uh

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.46 PM]_

i guess u could say tht

 

 **guacamole** _[2.46 PM]_

wait isnt he younger than u tho

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.47 PM]_

OH MY GOD

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.47 PM]_

WAIT ARE YOU DATING A HIGH SCHOOLER

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.47 PM]_

…

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.47 PM]_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **poker face** _[2.47 PM]_

WHAT A COUGAR

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.47 PM]_

ure preying on innocent children?????

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.47 PM]_

hes a yr younger than me?? and we went to high school together before i graduated

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.47 PM]_

wait thts actually adorable wow

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.47 PM]_

do u guys get 2 see each other often or are u ldr?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.47 PM]_

he lives nearby but our schedules rarely match up

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.47 PM]_

sometimes i pick him up after school though

 

 **guacamole** _[2.48 PM]_

thats

 

 **guacamole** _[2.48 PM]_

thats rlly cute

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.48 PM]_

oh no now guanlin is imagining dongho driving him around and takin him to cute date spots

 

 **guacamole** _[2.48 PM]_

…

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.48 PM]_

called it

 

 **poker face** _[2.48 PM]_

in tht case i should mention tht dongho was looking at cars online the other day

 

 **poker face** _[2.49 PM]_

and googling “how safe is it to drive and hold someones hand”

 

 **poker face** _[2.49 PM]_

:)))

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[2.49 PM]_

thts incredibly soft wow

 

 **guacamole** _[2.49 PM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[2.49 PM]_

tht was probably for some quiz show question or smthn i dont want to read into it

 

 **wartortle** _[2.49 PM]_

actually!

 

 **wartortle** _[2.49 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **wartortle** _[2.50 PM]_

i don’t think a quiz show would require him to check his own hands and practice “holding hands” with air whenever he has to drive off campus.

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.50 PM]_

holy shit he looks so soft

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.50 PM]_

wait is he blushing????

 

 **poker face** _[2.50 PM]_

in case u havnt realized yet

 

 **poker face** _[2.50 PM]_

dongho looks tough but he has the heart of a teddy bear

 

 **poker face** _[2.50 PM]_

also he gets flustered hella easily n its p funny

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.50 PM]_

@ guanlin ure a lucky man

 

 **guacamole** _[2.50 PM]_

says the guy esssentially dating 2 ppl he swoons over nonstop while i barely talk to dongho in person

 

 **guacamole** _[2.50 PM]_

but tbh even texting him makes me feel lucky as heck like? i dont deserve to talk to him so often but i do and wow

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.51 PM]_

bitch please

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.51 PM]_

dongho may be hot and cute or whatever but ure fine as shit too

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.51 PM]_

on the inside AND the outside

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.51 PM]_

and u bet ur cute ass dongho is lucky to even know ur damn name!!!!

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.51 PM]_

u cant build him up 2 much and cut urself down so far

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[2.51 PM]_

and if ure gonna build anyone up it should b urself

 

 **guacamole** _[2.52 PM]_

wow

 

 **guacamole** _[2.52 PM]_

thank you

 

 **wartortle** _[2.52 PM]_

guanlin, listen to seonho. dongho might seem cool and wonderful, but even he has his flaws, just like you have your virtues. you’re just as great as he is!

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.52 PM]_

listen 2 ur family and trust them when they say u fukin rock n dongho would b lucky as shit 2 hav u

 

 **poker face** _[2.53 PM]_

i cant believe seonho actually said smthn tht sweet and genuine but

 

 **poker face** _[2.53 PM]_

hes right

 

 **poker face** _[2.53 PM]_

ure awesome and i know dongho feels as lucky to talk to u as u do talking to him

 

 **guacamole** _[2.53 PM]_

thank u. all of u

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[3.04 PM]_

of course i remember

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[3.04 PM]_

i just didnt think you did too

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[3.07 PM]_

im looking forward to seeing you this weekend though

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[3.07 PM]_

:)

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _]_

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.21 PM]_

hey u prob havent but

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.21 PM]_

have u. talked to seongwoo lately

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.21 PM]_

abt like,, me and him

 

 **guacamole** _[6.24 PM]_

oh fuck

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.24 PM]_

lan gua ge,,,,

 

 **guacamole** _[6.24 PM]_

i talked to him abt it last night

 

 **guacamole** _[6.24 PM]_

why is everything okay??

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.25 PM]_

oh okay

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.25 PM]_

and yeah hes fine. we’re fine

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.25 PM]_

hes just been extra touchy lately and he only acts like tht when he feels bad after we fight but? we havent fought in awhile so i figured it was bc he had been Reminiscing

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.25 PM]_

thank you for letting me know tho !!!! :’) im glad u guys were just talkin and it wasnt smthn huge and suspicious haha

 

 **guacamole** _[6.25 PM]_

yeah of course sorry if i caused any trouble

 

 **guacamole** _[6.26 PM]_

i guess you guys know each other really well?

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.26 PM]_

id like to think so

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.26 PM]_

we naturally pick up on different things but weve both gotten better so ? we just do our best to understand each other if tht makes sense

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.26 PM]_

wow i sound like some lovesick old man but

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.26 PM]_

that’s p accurate so whatever lol

 

 **guacamole** _[6.26 PM]_

true

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.35 PM]_

hey guanlin

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.35 PM]_

just in case you didnt know

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[6.35 PM]_

you dont need someone else to be known and loved. dont forget that

 

 **guacamole** _[6.42 PM]_

thank you hyung

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.19 PM]_

hello hello everyone!!!! :-))

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.19 PM]_

dam whats up w u

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.19 PM]_

sorry woojins busy rn but he said i could say hi to everyone

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.19 PM]_

so hello!!!!

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.20 PM]_

uh howdy stranger whats ur name

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.20 PM]_

im ahn hyungseob!!! :-x

 

 **wink meme** _[8.20 PM]_

are you woojins bf

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.20 PM]_

i think so

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.21 PM]_

sorry i had to pinch myself and check this was real

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.21 PM]_

but yes thats me !!! ; u ;

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.21 PM]_

oh my god youre adorable

 

 **guacamole** _[8.21 PM]_

hi hyungseob!

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.22 PM]_

guanlin!!!!!! hello hello

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.22 PM]_

howve u been??

 

 **guacamole** _[8.22 PM]_

lol not bad how abt u?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.22 PM]_

p good!! n//v//n

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.22 PM]_

i thought. u guys only met once???

 

 **guacamole** _[8.23 PM]_

we were stuck waiting for woojin for a few hours. we talked a lot

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.23 PM]_

oh and this is the #seduceguanlinscrush gc right??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.23 PM]_

je uss how do u know tht

 

 **wink meme** _[8.23 PM]_

i thought we werent supposed to tell anyone

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.23 PM]_

woojin told me !!!!

 

 **guacamole** _[8.23 PM]_

yeah woojin asked me in person if he could tell hyungseob n i figured thtd be okay

 

 **guacamole** _[8.23 PM]_

so many more ppl know than i expected tho whoops

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[8.23 PM]_

talk abt mr popular

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.23 PM]_

im rootin for u tho guanlin!!! :’-D

 

 **guacamole** _[8.24 PM]_

thanks hyungseob

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.24 PM]_

anyways i gotta go but it was nice talkin to u all!! n gl winning over the not-scary dudes heart

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.24 PM]_

B))))

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.59 PM]_

sorry for the ridiculous amount of emojis and texts that seob sent

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.00 PM]_

nooo he seems cute :’//

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.00 PM]_

i wish i never had class or homework so i can spend more time on my phone just chillin n talkn to strangers who hack onto my friends phones

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.00 PM]_

mood tho like? dont u guys have stuff to do

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.01 PM]_

bith im always on my phone n nothin can stop that

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.01 PM]_

not even food?

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[9.01 PM]_

um theres this thing called multitasking

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.01 PM]_

je Sus

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[9.18 PM]_

shoot sorry for not replying earlier but

 

 **guacamole** _[9.18 PM]_

  1. excited to see you too



 

 **guacamole** _[9.20 PM]_

do u want me to bring you anything when i head over?

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.41 PM]_

u being there is more than enough

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.41 PM]_

but feel free to bring anything u want for urself!

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _, and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **baejin** _[3.01 AM]_

we fukin owe u forever

 

 **dadhwi** _[3.07 AM]_

guanlin ure literally. th e best est friend eVRE

 

 **dadhwi** _[3.07 AM]_

im so fouckign happy righntow an d that wouldnt have happened w/o yuo

 

 **wink meme** _[3.42 AM]_

^

 

 **guacamole** _[10.36 AM]_

uh ure welcome?

 

 **guacamole** _[10.36 AM]_

why were u guys up so late (? or early?) :’O

 

 **wink meme** _[10.37 AM]_

those idiots decided itd be a good idea to try and sneak into my dorm but instead they got stuck in a tree and ended up serenading me from there

 

 **wink meme** _[10.37 AM]_

it was really weird

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.37 AM]_

but u loved it <333

 

 **wink meme** _[10.37 AM]_

only bc u guys are cute

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.37 AM]_

!!!!!!

 

 **wink meme** _[10.37 AM]_

anyways this. is a thing now and we figured u should be the first to know

 

 **guacamole** _[10.38 AM]_

oh my god wow

 

 **guacamole** _[10.38 AM]_

congratulations!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.38 AM]_

it wouldnt have happened w/o uuuuu

 

 **guacamole** _[10.38 AM]_

it prob wouldve but :’)

 

 **wink meme** _[10.38 AM]_

mb but it wouldnt have happened like this, so thank you

 

 **guacamole** _[10.38 AM]_

:’)

 

 **guacamole** _[10.39 AM]_

im happy for u guys tho !!!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.39 AM]_

i look forward 2 the day i can say the same abt u and dongho <33

 

 **guacamole** _[10.39 AM]_

we’ll see if that happens :’-)

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _]_

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[12.01 PM]_

hi quick question

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[12.01 PM]_

so iv never actually seen this dongho person irl but

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[12.01 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[12.01 PM]_

is this him ??? bc if it is then no offebse but ur man looks worse for wear

 

 **guacamole** _[12.24 PM]_

thats him shit

 

 **guacamole** _[12.24 PM]_

is he okay??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[12.26 PM]_

i think so he just seemed rlly tired

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[12.27 PM]_

i mean u said hes been preppin for the frat thing so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **guacamole** _[12.27 PM]_

yeah i guess so

 

 **guacamole** _[12.27 PM]_

thanks though

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[12.28 PM]_

yea man

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[12.28 PM]_

hey do any of u know if dongho hyung has been holding up okay lately

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.33 PM]_

i havent seen him in awhile

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.33 PM]_

is something wrong?

 

 **guacamole** _[12.33 PM]_

seonho saw him on campus and he didnt look too good

 

 **wartortle** _[12.37 PM]_

i saw him the other day and he looked a little tired, but he didn't seem too bad.

 

 **wartortle** _[12.37 PM]_

how bad did he seem?

 

 **guacamole** _[12.37 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **optimus prime** _[12.38 PM]_

oh

 

 **wartortle** _[12.38 PM]_

i’m calling him rn. i’ll give updates when i make sure he’s okay and taking care of himself.

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[12.38 PM]_

hyung are you busy rn

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.53 PM]_

sorry i just got out of class but im free now

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.53 PM]_

whats goin on

 

 **guacamole** _[12.54 PM]_

dongho hyung looked rlly tired and out of it and im worried for him and

 

 **guacamole** _[12.54 PM]_

i dont know

 

 **guacamole** _[12.55 PM]_

i know when i first met u sometimes u and daniel hyung would disagree abt one of u overworking urselves

 

 **guacamole** _[12.55 PM]_

how do you stop yourself from worrying

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.57 PM]_

ah

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.57 PM]_

i think a lot of it for me comes down to trust

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.57 PM]_

i have to trust that daniel knows his limits and can take care of himself, and if he cant he can handle the consequences

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.57 PM]_

and i have to trust tht if he does get hurt i can support him instead of getting mad and respect his decisions n life choices n all tht

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.58 PM]_

you cant stop urself from worrying but u can limit it and accept it

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.58 PM]_

u worry bc u care for them, so use tht to reach out to them and be ready to help in any way that u can

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.58 PM]_

make sense?

 

 **guacamole** _[12.59 PM]_

i think so

 

 **guacamole** _[12.59 PM]_

thanks again hyung

 

 **ONG ;)** _[12.59 PM]_

of course

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _]_

 

 **wartortle** _[2.07 PM]_

dongho is currently sleeping in his room and recovering. he’s been pushing himself too hard and overworking, but he should be much better after some rest. it took some work, but he’s agreed to give himself some time off!

 

 **wartortle** _[2.07 PM]_

i’m keeping an eye on him, so don’t worry anymore.

 

 **poker face** _[2.08 PM]_

jesus christ

 

 **poker face** _[2.08 PM]_

when he feels better punch him in the face for me

 

 **poker face** _[2.08 PM]_

he stresses me out wAY too much for an embarrassing teddy bear

 

 **guacamole** _[2.09 PM]_

he

 

 **guacamole** _[2.09 PM]_

he was just tired right

 

 **guacamole** _[2.09 PM]_

so once he rests he’ll be fine

 

 **wartortle** _[2.11 PM]_

he hasn’t been treating his body too kindly lately either, so that doesn't help.

 

 **wartortle** _[2.11 PM]_

but as long as he doesn't go overboard again, he should be fine! and i’ll be watching him, so don’t worry too much.

 

 **guacamole** _[2.12 PM]_

okay thanks

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _]_

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.49 PM]_

hey btw hyungseob said it was nice talking to u and he hopes everything turns out well for u

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.49 PM]_

also are u okay? seongwoo hyung said he talked to u earlier and u seemed stressed out

 

 **guacamole** _[5.52 PM]_

ah

 

 **guacamole** _[5.52 PM]_

im okay dont worry about it

 

 **guacamole** _[5.52 PM]_

it was nice talking to hyungseob too!!

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.53 PM]_

…

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.53 PM]_

whats going on

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.53 PM]_

ill drop it if you rlly want me to but i know smthns up

 

 **guacamole** _[5.55 PM]_

just

 

 **guacamole** _[5.55 PM]_

dongho hyung hasnt been taking care of himself so hes resting now but he was in really bad shape earlier and im just a little worried and i already talked to seongwoo hyung abt it but im still stressed if tht makes sense

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.56 PM]_

yikes im sorry to hear that

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.56 PM]_

is there anything i can do to help

 

 **guacamole** _[5.57 PM]_

distract me?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.57 PM]_

lol sure what do u want me to talk about

 

 **guacamole** _[5.57 PM]_

idk

 

 **guacamole** _[5.57 PM]_

anything

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.57 PM]_

in that case,, do u mind if i talk abt hyungseob

 

 **guacamole** _[5.57 PM]_

i shouldve known :’) but go for it

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.57 PM]_

okay uh our 1 yr anniversary is coming up soon and ive been planning all of these diff things to get him

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.58 PM]_

like i have these cds i made and this dumb teddy bear that he wanted and stuff like that but

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.58 PM]_

do u think like. a promise ring is too cheesy

 

 **guacamole** _[5.59 PM]_

oh my god

 

 **guacamole** _[5.59 PM]_

thats cute as heck and hyungseob would definitely lov it

 

 **guacamole** _[5.59 PM]_

its a little cheesy but i think hed appreciate it

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.59 PM]_

thanks :))

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.59 PM]_

im just glad ive been saving up so i can splurge on stuff like this lol

 

 **guacamole** _[6.00 PM]_

haha nice

 

 **guacamole** _[6.00 PM]_

also wow,, 1 yr already?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.00 PM]_

same im still in shock. it feels like we only started dating ystd but also we’ve been dating our entire lives??

 

 **guacamole** _[6.00 PM]_

#soft

 

 **guacamole** _[6.00 PM]_

oh wait

 

 **guacamole** _[6.00 PM]_

do u mind if i ask how u guys met/got together

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.00 PM]_

oh yeah sure!

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.01 PM]_

im just surprised seob didnt tell u the first time u guys met haha

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.01 PM]_

but uh

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.01 PM]_

it wasnt very dramatic

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.01 PM]_

i was in the school dance club and he wanted to join? but i had to help him practice a lot more so we just hung out a lot

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.01 PM]_

and then we kinda started dating but i didnt realize it? idk i thought we were just rlly close friends which is pretty stupid now tht i think abt it

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.01 PM]_

but then we started dating-dating and we havent stopped?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.02 PM]_

lol and then it turns out he faked being bad at dancing to spend more time w me which is cute but also vaguely frustrating

 

 **guacamole** _[6.02 PM]_

thts,, rlly sweet tho aw

 

 **guacamole** _[6.02 PM]_

congrats to u guys n ur happy relationship :’)

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.02 PM]_

lol thanks

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.02 PM]_

are u feeling any better

 

 **guacamole** _[6.03 PM]_

yeah, thank u

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[6.03 PM]_

any time

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _]_

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.17 PM]_

Hello friend!!

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.17 PM]_

I didnt get much details but I heard u were a lil stressed and worried earlier so I just wanted to check up on u and make sure ure doing okay

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.17 PM]_

U hanging in there?

 

 **guacamole** _[9.19 PM]_

yeah hyung im okay

 

 **guacamole** _[9.19 PM]_

thank you though

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.19 PM]_

Of course!! And dont ever hesitate to let me know if I can ever do anything for u

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.19 PM]_

<333

 

 **guacamole** _[9.19 PM]_

thanks hyung youre the best

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _, and_ **_dadhwi_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[11.37 PM]_

hey i hope this is okay to ask but

 

 **guacamole** _[11.37 PM]_

ive been talkin to some other ppl abt their relationships and stuff like that

 

 **guacamole** _[11.37 PM]_

and i was just wondering how u guys got together (before jihoon)

 

 **baejin** _[11.41 PM]_

tbh daehwi would prob tell it differently

 

 **baejin** _[11.41 PM]_

we were complete strangers who made out once over a game of truth or dare and afterwards we kept bumping into each other and it was p awkward

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.47 PM]_

ACTUALLY i amazed jinyoung w my smooth pick up lines and flirted my way to boyfriend level

 

 **baejin** _[11.50 PM]_

… anyways guanlin u got tht

 

 **guacamole** _[11.51 PM]_

yeah thanks both of u

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.05 AM]_

hey so jonghyun mentioned u might be worried or smthn bc of me

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.05 AM]_

and i dont want 2 be overconfident and say hes right but in case he is

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.05 AM]_

im sorry for making you worry, and im fine now

 

 **guacamole** _[9.21 AM]_

im just glad ure okay

 

 **guacamole** _[9.21 AM]_

u should really take better care of urself

 

 **guacamole** _[9.21 AM]_

esp w the frat thing coming up tmrw :/

 

 **guacamole** _[9.21 AM]_

i know its not really my place to say but please dont overwork urself

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.23 AM]_

no i really appreciate ur concern i just

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.23 AM]_

ill do my best not to make you worry from now on

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.23 AM]_

thanks for ur concern :’)

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.23 AM]_

ill try and be at my a game when i see you later

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[10.11 PM]_

btw since ive never. actually been to any sort of frat thing before what should i expect

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.13 PM]_

uh are u planning on drinking or not

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.13 PM]_

bc that definitely affects things

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.13 PM]_

wait its affects right not effects

 

 **baejin** _[10.13 PM]_

affects is the verb, effects is the noun

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.13 PM]_

Guanlins underage tho??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.13 PM]_

as if that matters

 

 **guacamole** _[10.14 PM]_

um

 

 **guacamole** _[10.14 PM]_

im w jisung hyung i dont feel comfortable drinking

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.14 PM]_

alright fine 2 each their own

 

 **baejin** _[10.14 PM]_

but in tht case

 

 **baejin** _[10.14 PM]_

make sure u have a list of everything u have to do/bring beforehand

 

 **baejin** _[10.14 PM]_

like a checklist ! just to make sure ure on top of everything

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.14 PM]_

thats my boy!!!!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.15 PM]_

also make sure u hav plenty of time 2 get ready beforehand

 

 **wink meme** _[10.15 PM]_

^

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.15 PM]_

and bring extra stuff for touchups

 

 **guacamole** _[10.15 PM]_

touch ups??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.15 PM]_

honey please tell me ure putting on some sort of makeup

 

 **guacamole** _[10.15 PM]_

i havent decided yet

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.15 PM]_

frat parties r literally the Perfect opportunity to get all dolled up boi !!!!!

 

 **wink meme** _[10.15 PM]_

^

 

 **wink meme** _[10.16 PM]_

use that one eyeliner u got last week

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.16 PM]_

go smoky and cute

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.16 PM]_

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.16 PM]_

references if ya want !!!

 

 **guacamole** _[10.16 PM]_

whoa

 

 **guacamole** _[10.16 PM]_

ill do my best

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.17 PM]_

You can do it!!!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.17 PM]_

guanlin send selfies when ure done gettin ready !

 

 **guacamole** _[10.17 PM]_

:’)

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[10.14 AM]_

hey can i ask for a favor

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.14 AM]_

you can ask

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.14 AM]_

depending on what it is i might say no tho

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.14 AM]_

lol

 

 **guacamole** _[10.14 AM]_

uh okay so i know u learned a lot of makeup stuff when u were doing dance performances

 

 **guacamole** _[10.14 AM]_

whats a good eyeshadow palette

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.15 AM]_

hmm depends what ure going for

 

 **guacamole** _[10.15 AM]_

uh smthn tht would end up lookin like one of these

 

 **guacamole** _[10.15 AM]_

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.15 AM]_

ooh

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.15 AM]_

i think one of these would be good

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.15 AM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[10.16 AM]_

cool thanks

 

 **guacamole** _[10.18 AM]_

hey do u kno where they sell those

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.19 AM]_

most makeup/beauty stores or even drugstores tbh

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.19 AM]_

if u want tho i accidentally bought an extra palette for the one on the left and u can have tht

 

 **guacamole** _[10.19 AM]_

no i wouldnt be able to accept tht

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.19 AM]_

let ur hyung treat u

 

 **guacamole** _[10.19 AM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[10.19 AM]_

okay

 

 **guacamole** _[10.19 AM]_

thank you hyung, i owe u

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.20 AM]_

dont sweat it. ill head over to ur dorm rn

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.20 AM]_

:)

 

\--

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[6.49 PM]_

just so yall kno imma be busy pregaming before the party so ill be mia for awhile

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[6.49 PM]_

try and have fun w/o me ;))

 

 **dadhwi** _[6.50 PM]_

ure like 2 yrs old

 

 **dadhwi** _[6.50 PM]_

whatre u pregaming with, water?

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[6.50 PM]_

beer w some high qual pizza aND URE NOT GETTING ANY asshole

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[6.51 PM]_

Ure way too young to drink anything except for water and milk or juice

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[6.51 PM]_

Or maybe soda

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[6.51 PM]_

...

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[6.51 PM]_

ANYWAYS later losers n gl guanlin

 

 **guacamole** _[6.52 PM]_

drink responsibly

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[6.53 PM]_

lol sure ill try

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[7.09 PM]_

hey just so u know im heading over rn

 

 **guacamole** _[7.10 PM]_

so ill see you soon :’-)

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.13 PM]_

sounds great!

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.13 PM]_

im finishing up a few errands so we’ll prob get to the house around the same time

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[7.13 PM]_

uvu

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[7.22 PM]_

guys are any of u free rn

 

 **guacamole** _[7.22 PM]_

jonghyun and minhyun hyung are setting up and apparently dongho had to grab smthn and he’s on his way but im just sitting alone on a couch and people are giving me really weird looks and id really appreciate a distraction rn

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[7.23 PM]_

Hang in there Guanlin!!!!

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[7.23 PM]_

Remember if you need to you can always call me and I’ll come and get u

 

 **guacamole** _[7.23 PM]_

thanks hyung

 

 **baejin** _[7.24 PM]_

u seemed stressed tho? are u psyching urself out again

 

 **guacamole** _[7.24 PM]_

i just

 

 **guacamole** _[7.24 PM]_

i just realized idk if dongho even likes guys

 

 **poker face** _[7.24 PM]_

sorry im late to the party but honey u dont have to worry abt that

 

 **wink meme** _[7.24 PM]_

^

 

 **dadhwi** _[7.24 PM]_

dongho is like. gay as fuck dude u have nothing to worry abt

 

 **wartortle** _[7.26 PM]_

also he thinks you’re cute.

 

 **wartortle** _[7.26 PM]_

(minhyun and i are on our way back right now, btw.)

 

 **guacamole** _[7.26 PM]_

wait he thinks im what

 

 **guacamole** _[7.26 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[7.27 PM]_

thts the best meme ive ever seen lmfao

 

 **baejin** _[7.27 PM]_

u goin 2 be okay guanlin??

 

 **guacamole** _[7.27 PM]_

i think so. thanks @ everyone

 

 **guacamole** _[7.30 PM]_

actually hold on

 

 **guacamole** _[7.30 PM]_

what if he just sees me as his small dongsaeng???

 

 **guacamole** _[7.30 PM]_

like some tiny cute kid that needs his guidance and that’s it

 

 **baejin** _[7.31 PM]_

ure freaking urself out

 

 **baejin** _[7.31 PM]_

HE LIKES YOU

 

 **baejin** _[7.31 PM]_

stop doubtin how lovable u are

 

 **dadhwi** _[7.31 PM]_

listen 2 my man

 

 **dadhwi** _[7.31 PM]_

HE SPEAKS THE TRUTH

 

 **wartortle** _[7.32 PM]_

don’t stress yourself out too much. and even if things don’t work out between you and dongho, you did what you could and you should be proud of putting yourself so far out there already. just hang in there and focus on making it through tonight!

 

 **guacamole** _[7.33 PM]_

ohmgy d

 

 **guacamole** _[7.33 PM]_

what would i do without u all

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[7.33 PM_

With or without us, ure amazing <33

 

 **guacamole** _[7.33 PM]_

wow everyones bein super sweet :’)

 

 **guacamole** _[7.33 PM]_

shit wait i think i see dongho hyung g2g

 

 **dadhwi** _[7.33 PM]_

gl!!! :-x

 

 **baejin** _[7.36 PM]_

whats tht face supposed to be

 

 **dadhwi** _[7.37 PM]_

hes blowing a kiss :’// or at least trying to

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **wink meme** _[8.04 PM]_

hey just so u know

 

 **wink meme** _[8.04 PM PM]_

i saw this bird meme and for some reason it reminded me of you

 

 **wink meme** _[8.04 PM]_

lol

 

 **wink meme** _[8.04 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[1.47 AM]_

im pani ckign

 

 **guacamole** _[1.47 AM]_

fu kfukfkfuk i fukced up iw dont know wha t todo

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.47 AM]_

whats going on are you okay???

 

 **guacamole** _[1.49 AM]_

e veyrhtigng s was jsos awkwjard and hes n o twhat t i eimagind???/

 

 **guacamole** _[1.49 AM]_

we bar lely ev en tlaked h e was alw ays busy with other poeple

 

 **guacamole** _[1.49 AM]_

i dond ttnknknow wha t todo

 

 **guacamole** _[1.49 AM]_

ithink k he ehate s me now fufjkfuk

 

 **wartortle** _[1.50 AM]_

where are you? i’m coming to you now.

 

 **guacamole** _[1.50 AM]_

pa tio

 

 **wartortle** _[1.50 AM]_

hang in there. keep talking and let the rest of the gc talk to you.

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.50 AM]_

okay can u try and explain what happened

 

 **guacamole** _[1.50 AM]_

evebruthign wa sjus tso ajwjward fugjjfjfj

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.50 AM]_

ure not drunk right

 

 **guacamole** _[1.50 AM]_

no

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.50 AM]_

okay so just focus on smthn like counting ur fingers

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.50 AM]_

are u doing tht

 

 **guacamole** _[1.50 AM]_

yes

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.50 AM]_

hey guanlin ure doing great okay!!!!

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.50 AM]_

Guanlin bb uve already done so well Im so proud!

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.50 AM]_

Just keep hanging in there

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[1.51 AM]_

gu an lin im coign to u 2 b e right there

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.51 AM]_

guanlin just focus on breathing okay?? are u doing tht

 

 **guacamole** _[1.51 AM]_

i mctryuugn

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.51 AM]_

just hold on okay? keep doing wht ure doing

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[1.51 AM]_

do u want me to send u some pics of cute dogs

 

 **guacamole** _[1.51 AM]_

s ur

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[1.52 AM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.52 AM]_

See  even the cute pug wants to make sure ure breathing properly !!!

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[1.52 AM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.52 AM]_

jonghyun must b rlly close to u so just hold on a lil longer okay

 

 **guacamole** _[1.52 AM]_

im trygn

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.52 AM]_

and ure doing great. just a little longer

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.52 AM]_

okay?

 

 **guacamole** _[1.52 AM]_

ok

 

 **wartortle** _[1.54 AM]_

i have guanlin and i’m taking him to his dorm. seonho and i are going to keep an eye on him for the rest of the night.

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.54 AM]_

Thank you, both of u

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.54 AM]_

make sure he gets plenty of rest and doesnt freak out too much

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[1.54 AM]_

if any of u guys need smthn then say so

 

 **wartortle** _[1.55 AM]_

sounds good. everyone take care of urselves.

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[1.55 AM]_

we’re gon naba tkae GOOD CARE o f the smol baby hcik

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.57 AM]_

whats a hcik

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.58 AM]_

Chick

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[1.58 AM]_

Guanlin and Seonho are tiny and precious like baby chicks

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.17 AM]_

hey im really sorry abt those people theyre assholes and definitely wont bother u again

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.17 AM]_

where are u

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.23 AM]_

did u already leave

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.30 AM]_

minhyun said u left w jonghyun and someone else

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.30 AM]_

shit are u okay

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.30 AM]_

i fucked up didnt i

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[2.30 AM]_

im really sorry

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _]_

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[2.47 AM]_

hey im hoping u see this when u wake up but !!!

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[2.47 AM]_

sorry i wasnt able to talk to u directly but i was watching over seongwoos shoulder and sending u all my support

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[2.47 AM]_

anyways i hope ure feeling better and u were able to rest a lot and ure feelin all loved and supported and all tht mushy stuff bc u fukin are

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[2.47 AM]_

hang in there bud

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.20 AM]_

pl e asse dont htae me

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.20 AM]_

i ms sos orry. so sor r rg

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.20 AM]_

its wee d time or whavtever ans di just keep thigngkin abt how i nevevr tex te du firsgt

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.20 AM]_

i shdodukdnt hav le t anhof thos ppl say an ygof that

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.20 AM]_

why dobi always tebxt you wheb im dhunk fuc k im jsuually just toos cared to text giu normally i gues ss

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.20 AM]_

g odd

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.21 AM]_

y uo looke dreallynic etoday tho

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.21 AM]_

fu ckim just foing to shu tuo now sorry

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[11.14 AM]_

hey just so everyone knows! guanlin is now awake and currently recovering via lots of water and disney movies but he said its cool if any of u guys wanna stop by his dorm just to chill. hes not rlly down for talkin abt what happened yet but yea !!! jonghyun and i r still w him but jonghyun has class soon and minhyun/minki r comin over soonish i think

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.14 AM]_

:((

 

 **dadhwi** _[11.14 AM]_

im heading to class now but tell guanlin im sending him all of my good vibes n lov n support

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[11.14 AM]_

coolio

 

 **ONG ;)** _[11.14 AM]_

daniel and i r coming over rn

 

 **baejin** _[11.15 AM]_

jihoon and i are finishing up class but we’ll head over right after

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[11.15 AM]_

im in class rn but ill be done around 12

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[11.17 AM]_

Finishing some grocery shopping but I’ll head over ASAP!!!!!

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[11.18 AM]_

sounds good

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_dadhwi_ ** _]_

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.42 PM]_

hey so i know ure in class rn but i just got out and i wanted u 2 kno ive been sendin u all my lov !!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.42 PM]_

also like? u still going to class?? talk abt inspirational

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.43 PM]_

anyways i heard u talked abt some of the stuff tht happened ystd w everyone else but jihoon and baejin said u might want 2 explain it urself n all tht

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.43 PM]_

dont feel pressured to tho !!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[1.43 PM]_

i hope ure feeling better ! lots of kisses <3333

 

 **guacamole** _[2.04 PM]_

hey no its okay im okay

 

 **guacamole** _[2.04 PM]_

thanks for caring and being so nice

 

 **guacamole** _[2.06 PM]_

it was just. really awkward? other ppl were always trying to talk to him and they werent super nice and i think dongho was uncomfortable being seen hanging out with me but i dont know he texted me late last night but im too scared to check it and i didnt know anyone but all the people there were yelling or throwing things and i panicked and freaked out and someone said he was looking for me after i left and he seemed really angry

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.07 PM]_

:’((

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.07 PM]_

poor bb

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.08 PM]_

but whenever u feel up to it u should prob look at those texts

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.08 PM]_

hang in there tho !!!! v v proud

 

 **dadhwi** _[2.08 PM]_

<3333

 

 **guacamole** _[2.08 PM]_

<3

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[4.57 PM]_

i saw dongho across the field and as soon as he saw me he turned around and bolted

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.57 PM]_

Poor little angel TT It’s okay!!!

 

 **poker face** _[4.57 PM]_

im going to beat his fucking ass

 

 **wartortle** _[4.57 PM]_

minki no.

 

 **wartortle** _[4.57 PM]_

he has to apologize sincerely first, and then he’s all yours.

 

 **wartortle** _[4.57 PM]_

guanlin, have you checked the texts he sent you yet?

 

 **guacamole** _[4.57 PM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[4.57 PM]_

no

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.58 PM]_

bitch why not

 

 **guacamole** _[4.58 PM]_

listen what if he really does hate me?? what if hes upset and embarrassed for knowing me and i screwed everything up

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.58 PM]_

Oh honey

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.58 PM]_

listen up avocado boy

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.58 PM]_

uve already been beatin urself up over “ruining everything” like ? u act like uve already seen the texts n theyre fukin awful

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.58 PM]_

u deserve 2 kno all of those damn facts

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.58 PM]_

just get urself some closure !!!!

 

 **wartortle** _[4.58 PM]_

if you need some support, you know we’re all here.

 

 **guacamole** _[4.59 PM]_

okay

 

 **guacamole** _[5.03 PM]_

(pic attachment)

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[5.03 PM]_

im panicking too much to understand

 

 **poker face** _[5.04 PM]_

wheres minhyun hes the only one who can actually decipher donghos weird ass drunk texts

 

 **poker face** _[5.04 PM]_

or his regular texts who am i kidding

 

 **wartortle** _[5.04 PM]_

he should be coming back from class now, i’ll get him to translate as soon as i can.

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.08 PM]_

please dont hate me/ im sorry so sorry/ its weed time and i just keep thinking about how i never texted you first/ i shouldnt have let any of those people say any of that/ why do i always text you when im drunk im just too scared to text u normally i guess/ god/ you looked really nice today tho/ fuck im just going to shut up now sorry

 

 **guacamole** _[5.08 PM]_

…

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.08 PM]_

jesus christ

 

 **poker face** _[5.09 PM]_

bitch hold the phone

 

 **poker face** _[5.09 PM]_

guanlin what exactly did the other ppl say to u

 

 **guacamole** _[5.09 PM]_

um just random stuff

 

 **poker face** _[5.09 PM]_

give me quotes

 

 **guacamole** _[5.09 PM]_

they said that like. my glasses looked kinda weird or i looked like i didnt grow into my body properly or my laugh sounded like a dying animal or idk

 

 **guacamole** _[5.09 PM]_

i dont know it wasnt really a big deal

 

 **wartortle** _[5.09 PM]_

did you catch any of their names?

 

 **guacamole** _[5.10 PM]_

no

 

 **wartortle** _[5.10 PM]_

minki?

 

 **poker face** _[5.10 PM]_

already on it brb

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.10 PM]_

thts a big ass deal what the fuck

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.10 PM]_

guanlin u know btr than 2 listen to them right

 

 **guacamole** _[5.10 PM]_

its whatever

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.10 PM]_

im heading ur way rn w some chocolate

 

 **guacamole** _[5.10 PM]_

im walking around campus

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.11 PM]_

do u not remember when we shared locations w each other when we were like 10

 

 **guacamole** _[5.11 PM]_

no??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[5.11 PM]_

doesnt matter im coming to u

 

 **wartortle** _[5.11 PM]_

guanlin, is it okay if i try and talk to dongho abt what happened?

 

 **guacamole** _[5.12 PM]_

go ahead

 

 **wartortle** _[5.12 PM]_

hang in there!

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _]_

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[7.03 PM]_

hey have u eaten yet

 

 **guacamole** _[7.05 PM]_

seonho brought me chocolate a couple hours ago but i havent had dinner

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[7.05 PM]_

oh cool

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[7.05 PM]_

are u busy rn

 

 **guacamole** _[7.05 PM]_

no?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[7.05 PM]_

in tht case hyungseob is on campus rn and we were wondering if u wanted to grab smthn to eat w us

 

 **guacamole** _[7.05 PM]_

oh! sure tht sounds great

 

 **guacamole** _[7.05 PM]_

where were u thinking of going

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[7.06 PM]_

mb just the main dining hall tbh

 

 **guacamole** _[7.06 PM]_

alright sounds good when should we meet up

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[7.06 PM]_

we’re heading over rn but u can take ur time !!

 

 **guacamole** _[7.06 PM]_

no u guys shouldnt have to wait for me, ill b there soon

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[7.06 PM]_

:)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _, and_ **_poker face_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[7.58 PM]_

hyung can u co mee to the maigbn dinging hall

 

 **poker face** _[7.59 PM]_

sure

 

 **poker face** _[7.59 PM]_

im at my dorm tho so it might take me a bit

 

 **poker face** _[7.59 PM]_

whats going on

 

 **poker face** _[7.59 PM]_

are u guys okay

 

 **poker face** _[7.59 PM]_

???

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.00 PM]_

we saw dongho and jonghyun hyungs and dongho tried to approach guanlin when he was w me and hyungseob but guanlin freaked out and we’re hiding in the bathroom rn

 

 **poker face** _[8.00 PM]_

shit

 

 **poker face** _[8.00 PM]_

hang tight ill be there as soon as i can

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.00 PM]_

thanks

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_poker face_ ** _]_

 

 **poker face** _[8.00 PM]_

bitch im about to beat ur fucking ass into the ground

 

 **poker face** _[8.00 PM]_

shit i didnt mean to send tht to u sorry

 

 **poker face** _[8.00 PM]_

ily guanlin~~~

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _]_

 

 **wartortle** _[8.01 PM]_

hey, are u guys okay?

 

 **guacamole** _[8.01 PM]_

we’re fibe

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.02 PM]_

…

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.02 PM]_

could be worse

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.02 PM]_

seob is distracting guanlin and minki hyung is on his way

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.02 PM]_

whats going on w u and dongho

 

 **wartortle** _[8.02 PM]_

could also be worse, tbh. dongho is burying his feelings as per usual and gets completely mortified when i bring up guanlin. he feels bad but won’t exactly say why.

 

 **wartortle** _[8.02 PM]_

in a few more minutes, i can break him and make him talk. just focus on getting guanlin out, and i’ll drag dongho away and interrogate him.

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[8.03 PM]_

sounds like a plan

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _, and_ **_poker face_ ** _]_

 

 **poker face** _[8.07 PM]_

im in the dining hall rn and heading towards u guys

 

 **poker face** _[8.07 PM]_

get ready to fukin blast

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **wartortle** _[9.02 PM]_

there’s been a lot of misunderstandings. guanlin, dongho really likes you but has made some (a lot of) mistakes and hasn’t been as clear as he should’ve been. he’ll probably ask you to meet up and talk about things to clear the air soon enough. good luck!

 

 **dadhwi** _[9.03 PM]_

tht boy better have a fuck ton of explanations gdi

 

 **wartortle** _[9.03 PM]_

he does, but they’re not necessarily good ones.

 

 **wartortle** _[9.03 PM]_

(he tries though.)

 

 **wartortle** _[9.03 PM]_

guanlin, i promise he really likes you a lot.

 

 **guacamole** _[9.03 PM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[9.03 PM]_

if you say so

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _]_

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.09 PM]_

Hey I saw this bush and it looks like that cat in the vid I showed u the other day lol

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.09 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[9.09 PM]_

:DD

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.27 PM]_

hey

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.28 PM]_

i was kind of hoping we could just meet up and talk

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.28 PM]_

i think i have a lot of explaining to do

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.28 PM]_

its completely fine if you dont want to tho. ill understand

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.28 PM]_

actually u can just ignore me. or block me idk

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.28 PM]_

im sorry again

 

 **guacamole** _[9.31 PM]_

i think we both have some apologizing and explaining to do

 

 **guacamole** _[9.31 PM]_

main quad tmrw, 2 pm?

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.31 PM]_

sounds perfect

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_optimus prime_ ** _]_

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.36 PM]_

do u like grand romantic public gestures yes or no

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.36 PM]_

also sentimental presents yes or no

 

 **guacamole** _[9.36 PM]_

???

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.36 PM]_

answer and i promise ill explain later

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.36 PM]_

:’^)

 

 **guacamole** _[9.39 PM]_

no and yes

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.39 PM]_

thank u!!!!

 

 **optimus prime** _[9.39 PM]_

<3333

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[9.51 PM]_

we’re meeting tmrw in the quad @ 2

 

 **guacamole** _[9.51 PM]_

i want to seem casual but also i care?? would this b okay 2 wear

 

 **guacamole** _[9.51 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **baejin** _[9.51 PM]_

hell yeah

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.51 PM]_

honey u rlly shouldnt still b worrying abt how u come across

 

 **ONG ;)** _[9.51 PM]_

but also u look fine n collected as heck

 

 **wink meme** _[9.51 PM]_

^

 

 **wink meme** _[9.51 PM]_

if u feel as good as u look then ull be fine

 

 **poker face** _[9.52 PM]_

dam that selfie tho

 

 **poker face** _[9.52 PM]_

thats what im fukin talking abt

 

 **poker face** _[9.52 PM]_

u look amazing

 

 **baejin** _[9.52 PM]_

gl w him tmrw tho

 

 **guacamole** _[9.52 AM]_

:’)

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_wartortle_ ** _]_

 

 **wartortle** _[6.47 AM]_

hey, are u allergic to anything?

 

 **wartortle** _[6.47 AM]_

i asked seonho, but he wasn’t completely sure abt some things.

 

 **wartortle** _[6.47 AM]_

namely flowers.

 

 **guacamole** _[7.09 AM]_

i’m,,, not allergic to flowers

 

 **wartortle** _[7.11 AM]_

okay, thank u!

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _, and_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _]_

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[1.18 PM]_

heyo

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[1.18 PM]_

we kno ure meeting up w dongho kinda soon and we wanted to make sure ure doing okay

 

 **guacamole** _[1.20 PM]_

thanks hyungs

 

 **guacamole** _[1.20 PM]_

and i think so?

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.20 PM]_

listen up u tiny adorable avocado

 

 **guacamole** _[1.20 PM]_

jonghyun hyung says it oNE TIME by accident and now im avocado boy

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.20 PM]_

LISTEN AVOCADO BOY

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.21 PM]_

i kno ure freaking out and u rlly shouldnt be so

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.21 PM]_

here r some cute or funny vids 2 make u laugh n relax n all that

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.21 PM]_

daniel?

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[1.22 PM]_

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

(link attachment)

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[1.22 PM]_

enjoy !!!

 

 **guacamole** _[1.22 PM]_

wow

 

 **guacamole** _[1.22 PM]_

thank u guys

 

 **ONG ;)** _[1.22 PM]_

<33

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[1.58 PM]_

hey im at the quad rn. are u here yet? i cant see you

 

 **guacamole** _[1.58 PM]_

im over by the one tree tht keeps falling over

 

 **guacamole** _[1.58 PM]_

im waving at u

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[1.58 PM]_

oh i see you!

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[4.17 PM]_

!!!

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[4.17 PM]_

how did it go???

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.17 PM]_

dam tht took awhile

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.17 PM]_

but did he have good explanations

 

 **guacamole** _[4.17 PM]_

good and yes!

 

 **guacamole** _[4.17 PM]_

also

 

 **guacamole** _[4.17 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **ONG ;)** _[4.18 PM]_

holy shit did he give u those

 

 **guacamole** _[4.18 PM]_

he said tht yellow roses mean sorry and ivy means hes committed despite mistakes before

 

 **guacamole** _[4.18 PM]_

:’)

 

 **ONG ;)** _[4.18 PM]_

do u like them??

 

 **guacamole** _[4.18 PM]_

definitely

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[4.18 PM]_

whats tht tiny notebook thing

 

 **guacamole** _[4.18 PM]_

its a bunch of stuff tht he thought id like

 

 **guacamole** _[4.18 PM]_

like dog pictures or songs or books n stuff

 

 **ONG ;)** _[4.18 PM]_

aww

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.19 PM]_

hate to be a party pooper but do u actually trust him?? did his explanations make sense??? ure not just making excuses for him bc u think hes cute?????

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.19 PM]_

Wow. But Guanlin I’m glad tht u seem to be in a good mood

 

 **guacamole** _[4.19 PM]_

seonho yes yes and no im not

 

 **guacamole** _[4.19 PM]_

i can explain everything more in person but im too tired to text everything

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.19 PM]_

fINE

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[4.19 PM]_

hold up

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[4.19 PM]_

guanlin what did u guys do for 2 hrs??? thts a long time

 

 **guacamole** _[4.20 PM]_

we just talked a lot,,

 

 **guacamole** _[4.20 PM]_

we walked around and just hung out and chilled

 

 **guacamole** _[4.20 PM]_

we promised 2 be super honest so. we put everything out there :’))

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.20 PM]_

Pure !!!

 

 **wink meme** _[4.20 PM]_

^

 

 **dadhwi** _[4.21 PM]_

guanlin listen thts cute as shit n im so fukin emo n proud tht uve gotten so far like !!! thts my beautiful honest son

 

 **ONG ;)** _[4.21 PM]_

daniel says big mood

 

 **wartortle** _[4.21 PM]_

so guanlin, what’s going to happen now?

 

 **guacamole** _[4.22 PM]_

we’re going to try and hang out more ? just talking and getting to know each other

 

 **guacamole** _[4.22 PM]_

he

 

 **guacamole** _[4.22 PM]_

he said he wants to date me but wants me to know what im getting into first

 

 **poker face** _[4.22 PM]_

thts unbelievably soft what the fuck

 

 **wink meme** _[4.22 PM]_

^

 

 **wartortle** _[4.22 PM]_

but congratulations! i hope today went as well as you hoped.

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.22 PM]_

When are u guys going to hang out again

 

 **guacamole** _[4.22 PM]_

idk he said hed text me when hed be free

 

 **dadhwi** _[4.22 PM]_

get lunch with him

 

 **dadhwi** _[4.23 PM]_

i heard hes exceptionally open and friendly in the afternoon when hes eating

 

 **wartortle** _[4.23 PM]_

that’s… accurate, although strange how you even know that.

 

 **dadhwi** _[4.23 PM]_

;)

 

 **wink meme** _[4.23 PM]_

:/

 

 **dadhwi** _[4.23 PM]_

dw i only wink at u and baejin irl

 

 **dadhwi** _[4.23 PM]_

<33

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.23 PM]_

cOUGH DISGUSTING cough cough

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.23 PM]_

anyways ! gl guanlinnnn

 

 **guacamole** _[4.23 PM]_

; u ;

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.30 PM]_

hey im free tmrw if u wanna hang out

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.30 PM]_

id like to see you again soon :’)

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.30 PM]_

its also definitely cool if u want more time in between or if u just. dont want to hang out at all

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.30 PM]_

just do whatever makes u comfortable !!!

 

 **guacamole** _[4.32 PM]_

im free tmrw! do u want to grab lunch

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.32 PM]_

sure!! does tht one small restaurant on the campus border sound okay

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.32 PM]_

or would u prefer the one rlly fancy place

 

 **guacamole** _[4.32 PM]_

im fine w the small one

 

 **guacamole** _[4.32 PM]_

ill see u there around 12?

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.33 PM]_

i cant promise tht i wont show up early but yeah

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[4.33 PM]_

:)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[4.33 PM]_

we’re getting lunch tmrw @ the rlly small place on the edge of campus

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[4.34 PM]_

!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **baejin** _[4.34 PM]_

what time??

 

 **guacamole** _[4.34 PM]_

12

 

 **wartortle** _[4.34 PM]_

i hope you have lots of fun. :)))

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.34 PM]_

tht would sound sarcastic if it came from literally anyone else

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.34 PM]_

also dam son u gonna sCORE soon

 

 **optimus prime** _[4.34 PM]_

please control urself

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.34 PM]_

make me ;))

 

 **wartortle** _[4.35 PM]_

…

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.35 PM]_

dont b a jealous bf u can help him ;))

 

 **guacamole** _[4.35 PM]_

wait what

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.35 PM]_

?

 

 **guacamole** _[4.35 PM]_

jonghyun and minhyun hyungs r dating???

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[4.35 PM]_

oh my god

 

 **wartortle** _[4.35 PM]_

…….

 

 **baejin** _[4.35 PM]_

guanlin theyre literally THE campus couple??

 

 **optimus prime** _[4.35 PM]_

i wouldnt go tht far

 

 **optimus prime** _[4.36 PM]_

also sorry guanlin we thought u already knew haha

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.36 PM]_

oh honey

 

 **guacamole** _[4.36 PM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[4.36 PM]_

anyways

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[4.36 PM]_

Lol

 

 **wartortle** _[4.36 PM]_

back to the topic at hand, i hope everything goes smoothly for you tomorrow, guanlin!

 

 **guacamole** _[4.36 PM]_

thnk u hyung

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[4.38 PM]_

so when u said minhyun hyungs bf helped carry ur stuff

 

 **guacamole** _[4.38 PM]_

u meant jonghyun hyung???

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.38 PM]_

lol yeah

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.38 PM]_

im honestly kinda surprised u didnt kno already

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.38 PM]_

good job avocado boy

 

 **guacamole** _[4.39 PM]_

>:((

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[4.39 PM]_

;)

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[5.21 PM]_

wait a second

 

 **guacamole** _[5.21 PM]_

that was why u guys were asking abt gifts i liked and if i was allergic to flowers

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.22 PM]_

haha yeah

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.22 PM]_

i told u ud find out soon enough

 

 **guacamole** _[5.22 PM]_

…

 

 **wartortle** _[5.23 PM]_

i’m just a little surprised that you didn’t suspect anything, but seonho said you probably wouldn’t make the connection until later. :^)

 

 **guacamole** _[5.23 PM]_

is,, that an insult

 

 **wartortle** _[5.23 PM]_

i didn’t think so, but i’m sorry if it is!!

 

 **optimus prime** _[5.23 PM]_

anyways guanlin from now on if we ask u weird questions like tht again now ull know why

 

 **guacamole** _[5.23 PM]_

:’)))

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.43 PM]_

hey i saw this thing and i thought u might find it funny

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.44 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[9.44 PM]_

lolll thats actually rlly funny

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.44 PM]_

lol u seem surprised tht i have a good sense of humor

 

 **guacamole** _[9.44 PM]_

most ppl only have 1 or 2/4 of the Good Traits

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.44 PM]_

good traits?

 

 **guacamole** _[9.45 PM]_

being nice, being attractive, being smart, and being funny

 

 **guacamole** _[9.45 PM]_

i thought u were an exception bc u had 3 but it turns out u have all 4

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.45 PM]_

u forgot the 5th trait

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.45 PM]_

its the most important one and ive only met one person w it

 

 **guacamole** _[9.45 PM]_

?

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.46 PM]_

being an overall amazing person tht makes the world a better place

 

 **guacamole** _[9.46 PM]_

who has tht trait

 

 **guacamole** _[9.46 PM]_

jonghyun?

 

 **guacamole** _[9.46 PM]_

beyonce?

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.46 PM]_

lol no but beyonces kind of close

 

 **guacamole** _[9.46 PM]_

whats on the same level as beyonce

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.47 PM]_

you

 

 **guacamole** _[9.47 PM]_

!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.47 PM]_

haha was that too cheesy

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.47 PM]_

i meant it though

 

 **guacamole** _[9.47 PM]_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.48 PM]_

lol

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.48 PM]_

anyways i know u said uve been tired lately so u should go to sleep soon

 

 **guacamole** _[9.48 PM]_

i want to keep talking to you tho

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.48 PM]_

…

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.48 PM]_

believe me theres only one thing in the world tht i could ever want more than that

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.48 PM]_

but tht one thing is for u to get a lot of rest and take care of urself

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.49 PM]_

i promise ill be here tomorrow

 

 **guacamole** _[9.49 PM]_

okay fine

 

 **guacamole** _[9.49 PM]_

goodnight hyung

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[9.49 PM]_

sweet dreams

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _]_

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.48 AM]_

hey seob wants to know whats been going on w u and dongho

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[5.48 AM]_

is it okay if i tell him

 

 **guacamole** _[8.17 AM]_

why were u up so early wow

 

 **guacamole** _[8.17 AM]_

also go ahead lol

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[8.19 AM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **guacamole** _[8.19 AM]_

:)

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[8.30 AM]_

i never thought abt putting flowers in a lightbulb before

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[8.30 AM]_

#artsy #meta #toodeepformetounderstand

 

 **guacamole** _[8.32 AM]_

ashdfk i think i saw it on pinterest haha

 

 **guacamole** _[8.32 AM]_

#idontunderstandeither #butatleastitlookscool

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[8.32 AM]_

#havetogotoclass #imstillappreciatingtheaesthetictho #<33

 

 **guacamole** _[8.32 AM]_

#havefuninclass #illtalktoyoulater

 

 **tHE REALLY CUTE ta from psych (dongho)** _[8.32 AM]_

#ofcourse #ilookforwardtoit!!

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _, and_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _]_

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.14 AM]_

hey guanlin

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.14 AM]_

what do u have dongho saved as in ur phone

 

 **guacamole** _[10.19 AM]_

wait why

 

 **guacamole** _[10.19 AM]_

where is this coming from

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.20 AM]_

have u changed it

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.20 AM]_

or is it still

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.20 AM]_

holy shit this cute upperclassman is talking 2 me!!1!1!1

 

 **guacamole** _[10.21 AM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[10.21 AM]_

i.. never had him saved as that

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.21 AM]_

right sorry we’re sO OFF his actual contact is Completely Different

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.21 AM]_

have u changed it or not

 

 **guacamole** _[10.22 AM]_

no,,

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.22 AM]_

oh honey what is u doing

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.22 AM]_

u need 2 have that changed yesterday

 

 **guacamole** _[10.22 AM]_

i dont even know what id change it to??

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.22 AM]_

do the eggplant emoji and the tongue emoji

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.22 AM]_

just do the heart emoji

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.22 AM]_

jesus christ seonho

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.22 AM]_

okay guanlin permission 2 take this convo to the big gc

 

 **guacamole** _[10.23 AM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[10.23 AM]_

permission granted

 

\--

 

 _[GROUP CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _,_ **_baejin_ ** _,_ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _,_ **_dadhwi_ ** _,_ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _,_ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _,_ **_ONG ;)_ ** _,_ **_optimus prime_ ** _,_ **_poker face_ ** _,_ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _, and_ **_wartortle_ ** _,_ **_wink meme_ ** _]_

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.23 AM]_

hey @ everyone what should guanlin change donghos contact name to

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.23 AM]_

i say it should be the eggplant and tongue emoji

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.23 AM]_

but daehwi says it should just be the heart emoji

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.25 AM]_

just save him as dongho

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.26 AM]_

or dongho with a heart emoji

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.26 AM]_

ew no emojis

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.26 AM]_

weve been over this THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH EMOJIS

 

 **guacamole** _[10.27 AM]_

wait

 

 **guacamole** _[10.27 AM]_

@ those of u in a relationship how do u have ur partners saved

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.27 AM]_

baejin is “my bae(jin)” and jihoon is “in my heart <3”

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.27 AM]_

;)

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.28 AM]_

i have seongwoo saved as “seong woo-hoo”

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.28 AM]_

dont ask

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[10.28 AM]_

the rabbit emoji

 

 **wink meme** _[10.28 AM]_

i have them saved as their names

 

 **baejin** _[10.28 AM]_

wait really :/

 

 **wink meme** _[10.28 AM]_

no but its embarrassing and i dont want to say

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.28 AM]_

:’OO

 

 **wink meme** _[10.29 AM]_

jinyoung is a purple heart and daehwi is a green heart

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.29 AM]_

AW

 

 **baejin** _[10.29 AM]_

:)))

 

 **baejin** _[10.29 AM]_

i,, have daehwi as iron man and jihoon as spiderman

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.29 AM]_

lollll thats cute

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.29 AM]_

hyuuuung what do u have me saved as

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.29 AM]_

ur name and the cat w heart eyes

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.29 AM]_

;)))))))))))

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.29 AM]_

oh my god do you actually

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.29 AM]_

you know it

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[10.30 AM]_

why is that so shocking

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.30 AM]_

bc i dont have him saved as daniel

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.30 AM]_

???

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.30 AM]_

his name is daniel tho?????

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.30 AM]_

not quite

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.30 AM]_

OH MY GOD

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.30 AM]_

he just goes by daniel

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.30 AM]_

his actual name is

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.30 AM]_

sharp inhale

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.31 AM]_

euigeon

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.31 AM]_

aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 

 **baejin** _[10.31 AM]_

not to be rude but how do u even pronounce tht

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.31 AM]_

listen,, my own dad has trouble saying it

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.31 AM]_

LMAOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.31 AM]_

and for more stuff for me to laugh at

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.31 AM]_

minhyun + jonghyun what do u guys have each other saved as

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.31 AM]_

;))

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.32 AM]_

i just have him saved as jonghyun

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.32 AM]_

sorry if u were expecting smthn more lol

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.32 AM]_

ngl im pretty disappointed

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.32 AM]_

jonghyun please tell me u have minhyun saved as smthn better

 

 **wartortle** _[10.33 AM]_

um.

 

 **wartortle** _[10.33 AM]_

i just have him saved as his name, too.

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.33 AM]_

u guys r laaaame

 

 **poker face** _[10.33 AM]_

whyre u guys surprised

 

 **poker face** _[10.33 AM]_

theyre like the boring old married couple who act super cute irl but seem scary serious when texting

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.33 AM]_

i literally dont know any couple like that other than jonghyun and minhyun

 

 **poker face** _[10.33 AM]_

hush child

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.34 AM]_

but lmao guanlin now tht every taken person has answered

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.34 AM]_

whatre u going to change donghos contact name to

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.34 AM]_

hopefully smthn slightly less pathetic than what u had before

 

 **guacamole** _[10.35 AM]_

,, wow

 

 **guacamole** _[10.35 AM]_

and i might just do his name w the tiger emoji? he said thats his thing idk

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.35 AM]_

yea thats tru

 

 **optimus prime** _[10.35 AM]_

also cute

 

 **wink meme** _[10.35 AM]_

no hearts or anything?

 

 **guacamole** _[10.35 AM]_

wouldnt that be too embarrassing??

 

 **wink meme** _[10.35 AM]_

it might be but if thats how u want him in ur phone, u should still put it in

 

 **baejin** _[10.35 AM]_

tru

 

 **baejin** _[10.35 AM]_

besides most ppl wont even see it ! its mostly for u

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.36 AM]_

;)))

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.36 AM]_

so nothings stopping u from adding an eggplant emoji

 

 **guacamole** _[10.36 AM]_

NO

 

 **guacamole** _[10.36 AM]_

i guess i might add a heart ?

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[10.36 AM]_

dont feel tht just bc u like him u have to act super cutesy n lovey dovey tho

 

 **crack snaggle pop** _[10.36 AM]_

like if u want 2 add a heart, cool. if u dont, also cool. just dont feel like u have to do smthn either way

 

 **guacamole** _[10.37 AM]_

:’)

 

 **guacamole** _[10.40 AM]_

i couldnt bring myself to do the heart but i did the blushing emoji

 

 **guacamole** _[10.40 AM]_

hsfdjlkd

 

 **ONG ;)** _[10.40 AM]_

what pure innocent love,,,,

 

 **jisung!!!!!** _[10.40 AM]_

Aw thats so cutee

 

 **guacamole** _[10.40 AM]_

;///o///;

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.40 AM]_

soft !!!!

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.40 AM]_

when do u think u guys are gonna dtr

 

 **guacamole** _[10.41 AM]_

dtr?

 

 **guacamole** _[10.41 AM]_

is that like ddr

 

 **wartortle** _[10.41 AM]_

define the relationship.

 

 **wartortle** _[10.41 AM]_

talk abt whether you’re dating or not and that sort of thing!

 

 **guacamole** _[10.41 AM]_

OH

 

 **guacamole** _[10.42 AM]_

idk the last time we talked about it he said? whenever i wanted to talk about it then we could

 

 **poker face** _[10.42 AM]_

in tht case dam when are u planning on talking abt it

 

 **guacamole** _[10.42 AM]_

idk how to bring it up??

 

 **daNIEL ;)** _[10.42 AM]_

wait ure ready 2 talk abt it ??

 

 **guacamole** _[10.42 AM]_

i mean i think so

 

 **guacamole** _[10.42 AM]_

i just kind of thought i can always figure other stuff out later

 

 **guacamole** _[10.42 AM]_

but i still really really like him

 

 **poker face** _[10.43 AM]_

welp 2 each their own

 

 **guacamole** _[10.43 AM]_

:’)

 

 **ur local (seon)hoe** _[10.43 AM]_

guanlin my tiny son,,, good lu ck

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.43 AM]_

ditto

 

 **dadhwi** _[10.43 AM]_

u got this

 

 **guacamole** _[10.43 AM]_

i dont know how to bring it up?????

 

 **wartortle** _[10.43 AM]_

be upfront and honest; tell him flat out that u want to talk about ur relationship!

 

 **guacamole** _[10.43 AM]_

okay ill try

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_guacamole_ ** _and_ **_dongho hyung_ ** _]_

 

 **guacamole** _[10.47 AM]_

hey i was wondering if we could talk abt us?

 

 **dongho hyung**   _[10.48 AM]_

of course

 

 **dongho hyung**   _[10.48 AM]_

what did u want to say

 

 **guacamole** _[10.48 AM]_

could we actually talk in person? or at least call

 

 **dongho hyung** _[10.48 AM]_

im between classes right now but we can talk on the phone for a few min if that’s okay?

 

 **guacamole** _[10.48 AM]_

yeah thats cool ill call you now

 

 **guacamole** _[11.02 AM]_

HYUNG NO

 

 **guacamole** _[11.02 AM]_

youre not actually skipping class right??

 

 **guacamole** _[11.02 AM]_

HYUNG WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER LATER

 

 **dongho hyung**   _[11.02 AM]_

im too busy running to your dorm to read your texts whoops

 

 **guacamole** _[11.02 AM]_

HYUNG

 

 **dongho hyung** _[11.02 AM]_

:))

 

 **guacamole** _[11.02 AM]_

…

 

 **guacamole** _[11.03 AM]_

ill wait outside to let you in

 

 **dongho hyung** _[11.03 AM]_

:))))))))

 

 **dongho hyung** _[11.03 AM]_

i really really like you

 

 **guacamole** _[11.04 AM]_

stop being embarrassing

 

**dongho hyung**

say it back

**guacamole** _ [11.04 AM] _

thats? embarrassing????

**dongho hyung** _[11.04 AM]_

u said it on the phone tho

**guacamole** _ [11.04 AM] _

,,

**guacamole** _ [11.04 AM] _

i really really like you too

**guacamole** _ [11.04 AM] _

now hurry up people are giving me weird looks for standing around

**dongho hyung** _[11.04 AM]_

on my way :))))))))))))))))

\--

_ [GROUP CHAT between  _ **_guacamole_ ** _ ,  _ **_baejin_ ** _ ,  _ **_crack snaggle pop_ ** _ ,  _ **_dadhwi_ ** _ ,  _ **_daNIEL ;)_ ** _ ,  _ **_jisung!!!!!_ ** _ ,  _ **_ONG ;)_ ** _ ,  _ **_optimus prime_ ** _ ,  _ **_poker face_ ** _ ,  _ **_ur local (seon)hoe_ ** _ , and  _ **_wartortle_ ** _ ,  _ **_wink meme_ ** _ ] _

**guacamole** _ [11.09 AM] _

so dongho hyung said i should probably let u guys know but

**guacamole** _ [11.09 AM] _

we’re dating now??

**guacamole** _ [11.09 AM] _

hsfjdklsd

**jisung!!!!!** _ [11.09 AM] _

Omg congrats !!!!

**dadhwi** _ [11.10 AM] _

HOLY SHIT

**poker face** _ [11.10 AM] _

i better not catch u guys making out on the frat couches anytime soon

**poker face** _ [11.10 AM] _

but also nice guanlin

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [11.10 AM] _

FUCKING GET SOME

**optimus prime** _ [11.10 AM] _

jonghyuns crying of happiness and wants u to know we’re both v proud

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [11.10 AM] _

lolll

**dadhwi** _ [11.10 AM] _

HOLY SHIT

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.11 AM] _

in class rn but congrats guanlin !!!

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.11 AM] _

also daniel + seongwoo are in the same class as me and i just heard them audibly gasp from across the room

**crack snaggle pop** _ [11.11 AM] _

theyre getting yelled at by the professor rn tho so they cant reply yet

**poker face** _ [11.11 AM] _

lmao big mood

**dadhwi** _ [11.11 AM] _

HOLY SHIT

**baejin** _ [11.11 AM] _

daehwi are u okay

**dadhwi** _ [11.11 AM] _

HOLY SHIT??!/1/!?/1/??

**wink meme** _ [11.12 AM] _

i think thats daehwi for “congrats im really happy for u”

**dadhwi** _ [11.12 AM] _

HOLY SHIT???!?1/3//@?/?/1/??????/

**guacamole** _ [11.12 AM] _

:’)))

**guacamole** _ [11.12 AM] _

thanks everyone

**guacamole** _ [11.13 AM] _

also. thanks for always being so supportive w all this stuff n w everything else u guys r the best friends ever im so glad i met u all??

**optimus prime** _ [11.13 AM] _

jonghyung started sobbing but he managed to choke out “we’re the lucky ones”

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [11.13 AM] _

cue 9 ppl doing the weird head bobbing thing

**optimus prime** _ [11.13 AM] _

?

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [11.13 AM] _

exo?

**optimus prime** _ [11.13 AM] _

??

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [11.13 AM] _

nvm

**ur local (seon)hoe** _ [11.14 AM] _

also guanlin ure a great ass friend urself aND u have a great ass u magnificent beast

**daNIEL ;)** _ [11.14 AM] _

honestly mood.like?? guanlin u rock !!!!!!!!

**jisung!!!!!** _ [11.14 AM] _

Guanlin ure truly an angel okay givin u all my kisses n hugs

**guacamole** _ [11.15 AM] _

hi this is dongho sorry to butt in but guanlin started crying and wanted to make sure u guys knew why he stopped responding? yeah

**guacamole** _ [11.15 AM] _

he says that theyre happy tears tho

**guacamole** _ [11.15 AM] _

thats all bye

**optimus prime** _ [11.20 AM] _

guys jonghyun is still crying how do i get him to stop

**poker face** _ [11.20 AM] _

oh my god

**Author's Note:**

> i tried 2 do the emojis w donghos name buT IT DIDNT WORK im ~~cryign~~ tryign
> 
> this is a big first bc this is actually longer thn anythin else ive written, my first p101 fic, my first texting fic,,, its just a lot of stuff but i hope u guys liked this !!! :'-))  
> (i spent an embarrassing amount of time tryin 2 figure out the different times for the texts and everyones usernames eep)  
> anyways !! thank u so much for reading n i rlly hope u enjoyed !! if u did then,, any kudos/bookmarks are v appreciated, n i literally THRIVE off of comments fshdkl  
> if u hav any questions or other stuff please please comment them or ask for my kkt !!


End file.
